The Lost Son
by Sage of Eyes
Summary: Shrouded by mist since the begining of his life. Percy Jackson is a child that only those that can see through the mist can see... clearly that is. Surviving through cunning and his own skills... he has lived the life of a wanderer since his birth... Darker Take On PJATO, Realistic wounds and battle injuries depicted, Discretion advised, some suggestive content. Abandoned.
1. Don't Mess With The Guy With A Crowbar

The Lost Son

By Sage of Eyes

A/N: THIS SHOULD GET SOME ATTENTION… HELLO. THANK YOU FOR READING THIS STORY AND I HOPE THAT YOU ENJOY IT! KEEP IN MIND THIS STORY IS MUCH LIKE MY OTHERS: SHOULD ONE CHAPTER NOT REACH TEN REVIEWS BEFORE THE NEXT ONE IS PUBLISHED IT WILL BE CANCELLED (I.E. PUT ON HIATUS)! SO IF YOU LIKE THE STORY, REVIEW IT! IF YOU HATE IT SO MUCH THAT YOU WANT IT TO STOP AND THINK I'M A DOUCHE FOR WANTING TEN REVIEWS PER CHAPTERS DON'T REVIEW!

So to reiterate: No like and no want continue no review. If like and want continue review. Get it? Got it? Good!

A/N2: The little ditty up top is my new story introduction so no one hates on me to much when I cancel out of nowhere. A/N2 will be my thoughts, rants, gripes and sometimes some retarded bullshit about me and/or my life. If you guys think I'm kidding with my warning up top look at my other two stories 'The Saboteur' and 'The Shi' both honestly got a lot of reviews… more so than most fics with only four chapters and 10,000 words but I still canceled them (though it looks like 'The Saboteur' will be continued soon because I re-read it and felt the fires stir up again *grins*).

…

Chapter one:

Don't Mess With The Guy With A Crowbar… Even If You Are A 10 Foot Tall Cannibal.

Inside a Mixed Martial Arts Hexagon two fighters clashed viscously. Both were alone inside the large Club Room that housed the ring, nothing but the thuds of their fist and legs created a sound in the entire room. While both fighters wore black MMA gear and shorts the rest of their bodies were uncovered as they fought, letting no excess clothing stop them from beating the crap out of each other.

The two opponents were practical opposites. One was pale-skinned and wiry, his muscles were practically wound around his bones, giving him a far leaner appearance than most people and no fat was visible anywhere, though he was a tad short, 5 feet exactly, he moved fast and dodged the other boys blows. The second fighter was a giant of 6 feet, seemingly comprised of bulky muscles that denoted weight lifting and had dark tan that would get him confused to him being African American despite his Latin descent.

His name, the tall one, was Kevin… Kevin Guevara. (Author: PFFT! *tries to hold laugh in* *fails* BWAHAHAHHA!)

Though mixed martial arts were weight based like most fighting competitions, this one to a viewer would be radically one sided… if not for the fact the smaller one was kicking ass. While the larger man could probably knock the smaller boy out in one punch the smaller boy seemed to dodge at the very nick of time, right before impact, and give a flurry of jabs to disorient his opponent before withdrawing lest he overextend himself.

Kevin for all his might and strength was feeling more and more tired every time he brought his large fists to bear against his smaller opponent. With the way his opponent fought he was practically defenseless against each counter-attack and left pounded after each one. While the helmet blocked any of hits from the strong smaller boy, Kevin was starting to become dizzy from the numerous hits to his face and his arms were beginning to tire and ache outright from all the hits they took.

And they were taking a lot of hits.

Though his opponent was small each punch was like a hammer blow, Kevin doubted that anyone without training would get up after getting hit in the face with one of the hits. Another blow from his opponent got around his guard and hit him square in the face, making his ears ring and he remembered that the hits were fast as well.

Kevin decided to bite the bullet and let a flurry of punches at the smaller fighter. The punches were a mere distraction though and the smaller fighter dodged as Kevin knew he would. The moment his arms came back to his sides he didn't cover his face as blows began to rain down on to his torso. Kevin, in a remarkable show of all the perseverance and skill that he garnered over his many years in MMA, swung his leg right at the smaller boy face while taking blows to his chest that drove the wind from his lungs.

There was a sudden flash of pain on his leg and Kevin, a 6 foot MMA fighter with 5 years of experience in the ring, found the side of his face being hit with the heel of his opponent, who used his own leg as a stepping stone to deliver a kick to his face that drove him to the ground, sending dull shocks to reverberate through the Hexagon Ring's floor.

Surprisingly, though, Kevin wasn't very surprised at the fact at all.

"Damn" Kevin whispered between gulps of air, ignoring his pained body in favor of getting precious oxygen back into his system "you mind helping me up Percy?"

"Sure thing…"

A hand came to view and the MMA fighter clasped it gratefully and was immediately pulled up and put on his feet without his own power. He shook his head and took off his face protector as he regained his footing. No matter how many times he was beaten… he would never get over the fact that his student of 12 years can lift him up with no problem.

"You might as well take the head gear off Percy" Kevin said as he walked off the ring, carefully opening the gates lest he hurt his aching muscles anymore. His student gave a nod and followed him of the ring and sat on the bench next to Kevin. "You'll need to be in school in an hour anyway so you should just stay here until you need to go…"

His student took off his own head gear revealing shoulder length, messy black hair. The hair fell and framed the boy's lean face, the boy's shark-like grin only enhancing the unusual sharpness of the boy's sea-green eyes.

Percy gave a wry smile at the ageing MMA fighter and shook his head.

"Thanks for the offer old man…" Percy said simply as he reached under the bench and pulled a large red duffel bag every athlete seems to have, but noticeably much more worn than others, with many stitches around it. He rummaged into the bag for a few seconds before pulling out simple black T-shirt and a pair of pants and put the two articles over his body. He reached underneath the bench and pulled out a pair of brown hiking boots, seemingly held together by patches of cloth and string, and after putting a pair of socks on from the duffle bag put them on as well. He pulled out a long white coat, worn and dirty from the rack above the benches but its insides and hood were lined with black fur to keep warmth in. It was remarkably well kept despite its showing age, he tucked it under one arm and slung the duffel bag over his shoulder and with that he walked towards the gymnasiums back exit.

Percy paused in front of the door and threw a half hearted smile at the seemingly oblivious MMA fighter as he picked up a small roll of bills in front of the exit door, the old man must be starting to like him… Percy mused. He finished his sentence as he walked out the door.

"But for people with no past, like me, the road is the only option"

…

"One ticket to Ontario, Canada… first class."

Percy handed a wad of cash to the teller and as he extended his hand for his train ticket the teller gave him an odd look.

"Young man are you sure your parents are okay with you purchasing this ticket?" the teller, an old lady with more white hairs than gray, inquired with a frown "this is a lot of money, young man, and I'm sure your parents must want a to come-"

"My parents are dead." Percy replied stoically hand still outstretched for the tickets and the teller looked horrified at him for a second before shoving the money back into his hands along with the ticket and slamming shutters down.

Percy just took it in stride and walked to the terminal humming a soft tune under his breath as he walked. But once he entered the first class cabin a wicked grin spread across his face.

"Works every time." He mused with a grin as he reclined on one of the VERY comfortable seats, after stowing his duffel into the stow-away cribs. He smirked as he reached for the pamphlets that adorned his seat front. His grin got bigger and bigger as 'complimentary' practically covered the entire side of the first class seating's menu. He flicked the pamphlet aside and drooled over all the food he'd be able to order through the entire trip. Forget decency! Forget common sense! He'll eat till he would burst! Then he'll order enough food to keep him fed for a week!

Percy gave a happy smile and looked at his watch. Finding that the train wouldn't be moving for an hour he decided to get a short rest but his thoughts wandered as he stared at the ceiling.

Percy didn't know much about of his life… or his parents for that matter. His mother had died at birth and after spending a few weeks at the hospital under the care of several nurses (or so he was told) he was sent to an orphanage to be adopted with only his name, Perseus Jackson, to identify him. For some odd reason though, the staff of the hospital never got to register him into government records. Even when he called the hospital none of the doctors or nurses could remember him or even if any babies were delivered the day he was born.

It was the same with the orphanage, every day he got food, water and shelter but whenever he didn't eat or if he left his bed all the caretakers would be confused. When it was the food the caretaker would look at the plate as if he didn't remember who it was for, when he didn't fix his bed the caretaker would be confused at why the bed looked like it was slept in… as if he didn't exist.

No one seemed to remember him… well…at least no one normal did.

When he left the orphanage when he was eight, not really hard when no one pays attention to you, he was found by a squatter. While the squatter didn't seem like anything special, no matter how much Percy tried to remember he just couldn't remember the face of the man who gave him his coat. The squatter was the first person to actually remember Percy when he returned a day later to share some food he found.

The squatter was also the one who taught Percy how to survive:

Learn.

Learn everything you can, as fast as possible, as effectively possible and never (EVER) fail to use what you learn.

The squatter even pointed Percy the best place to learn: the local library. Even though he couldn't check any books out he read anything he could get his hands on, one of the things he could actually do thanks to the orphanages many children books. Though his Dyslexia sometimes acted up and messed up his reading Percy always remembered what he read and learned, under any circumstances, and he learned a lot over the four years on the road.

Percy was fluent in 5 languages and dabbled in 6 more. Language was a must since most people felt far more comfortable being spoken to in their own language and he found that people were far friendlier to those they thought they had common ancestry to, they were also more... lenient with their stores prices as well.

Needless to say… Percy was very frugal when it came to anything he needed to buy something he needed.

Percy lived on that rule and he survived, no, he thrived! He lived to the fullest and traveled more than anyone his age alone and unsupervised through four countries, though he didn't even want to think about the time in China and Japan, and every single state of the U.S. in his young age.

A sudden jolt from the train shrugged Percy out of his reverie. He rose and looked at his watch and frowned, the train wasn't supposed to leave for another hour. Another jolt, a much larger this time shook the entire cabin causing his duffel to hit the floor right next to him. He quickly grabbed the red bag and lunged for the window tearing away the blinds and opening the window with a single motion.

Percy had to stifle a groan as a hideous, humanoid dark red face, a piece of flesh dangling from its mouth, stared back.

He slammed the window shut and bolted as he heard a roar from behind him.

"Of course… Canadians live in Canada." Percy muttered, marveling at his own stupidity of choosing to go to the freezing cannibal infested country while running through the train. He narrowly dodged the arms that burst through the windows with ease; the monsters must've been hungry for them to be so… desperate. As he entered the next cabin an arm suddenly came through the roof and Percy broke into a slide, the jagged fingers of the cannibal giant, however, cut his face creating a large gash across his cheek the bled profusely.

Percy saw red as pain thundered through his system, he didn't take getting hurt very well; he grabbed one of the shattered pieces of glass on the seat next to him and stabbed the monster's arm with all the force he could muster. The monster screamed and Percy broke back into a run, chastising himself for the mistake and cupping his bleeding cheek with one of his hands, the entire cabin was practically filled with the grabbing limbs, now, making it harder for him to get through.

Percy ran through the cabin, sidestepping the mass of limbs that blocked his way. He braced his arms against his head and leapt, crashing through the cabin door's glass window. He sailed through the air and broke into the next cabin; the cabin however was much different with the others because, as Percy knew because of all the years he had traveled in them, it held the control console for the train. Percy rolled with his fall, his thick white coat easily shielding his body from the glass he landed on. With a grunt of effort, as he rolled, he immediately broke into a mad dash for the console.

Once he reached it, Percy searched the panels and within seconds activated the train's diesel engine. He grabbed the lever of the train and pushed it forward as far as it could go and the train lurched forward, accelerating faster than it's supposed to and forcing Percy to hang on for dear life.

He glanced at the side mirror at the side of the train and groaned.

The cannibals were climbing the train.

The MOVING train.

The train moving at 60 MPH!

"Haven't they ever heard of giving up?" he grumbled, wishing for his life to be EASY just once. He took his bag and pulled out rope and a pair of clamps. He attached the rope and clamps to the dead man's handle that accelerated the train, to keep it moving by making it as if he was still there, and headed out of the control cabin, hefting the large crowbar easily. He sauntered through the cabin; the cannibals had yet to reach the control cabin, and pulled out a crowbar once he was outside. He ignored the buffeting wind in favor of jamming the crowbar into the interlocking connecter's lock that held the control cabin with the others.

He leaned all his weight onto the crowbar and broke the lock. With the lock broken he could've easily pulled out the large metal spike… but didn't.

A small smile crossed his face as he gripped the spike. Only seconds after doing so a bloody red arm, a profusely bleeding wound on it came into to view, followed shortly be the ugliest face he had ever seen.

In a brief moment the two interlocked eyes and Percy's smile grew larger as a brief look of horror passed through the cannibal's face as he held up the metal pin.

"Sayonara big boy." Percy whispered to the cannibal as he flicked the 4-pound piece of metal at the speeding tracks and walking away.

The piece jammed the unlatched cabin and broke it from its railing. The small pin sent the cabin off the rails killing the cannibals inside as Percy shut the door of his still powered cabin. As he walked the rest of the cabins that were attached to the wild cabin crashed into it killing more and more cannibals in each crash. As he twirled the crowbar in his fingers, the devastating train crash ended dozens of limbs visible in the mass. As he sat on the conductor's chair, he looked idly and caught the sight of the train wreck catch fire and, because of the extra diesel tanks, explode killing all the cannibals inside.

Percy gave a small sigh, as he looked away, and rummaged inside his duffel, taking out a small roll of bandages and began to roll it across the bleeding gash across his face, courtesy of the cannibal he just killed. He checked the controls for the train once more before removing his clamps and rope, and placing them in the duffle with the crowbar.

Percy searched the cabin for a moment before finding the train's Navigator on the floor near a pile of shattered glass. He took a moment to think before for his next destination, since Canada was apparently a bad idea.

His brows furrowed with intensity, something that would've made any girl blush had it been focused on them thinking hard about his next step, since his last one almost sent him to a cannibal infested winter nightmare. Suddenly inspiration came and Percy fumbled with his bag as he searched for it. A few years ago when he was wandering the forest in Massachusetts a girl with vine-like green hair had appeared out of nowhere and pressed a piece of paper in his hands.

After five minutes of rummaging he managed to find the small businesses card and compared it to the map he found, tracing the railway routes with his fingers. He couldn't believe his luck! There was an abandoned railway junction just two miles away from where he was leading to the place... the tracks ended a few miles away but since the tracks were abandoned he wouldn't have to worry about anyone finding the train!

No… it just wasn't a regular train anymore

A small smile crossed his face as he sat contently on the seat, setting the train's route so it would go according to his wishes and lowering its speed to acceptable levels.

It was HIS train now!

He cackled inside his own mind at the prospects of having his own train… no more tickets! No more fellow passengers! And since no one would look for a 40 year old control cabin it would be his forever!

He flicked the business card over his back, not needing it anymore, already having memorized it.

"Long Island, New York" Percy mused as he leant back into the conductor's seat "Let's see what this 'Half-Blood Hill' is all about shall we?"

…

Is it good?

Do you Like it?

Reviews… it needs ten… if you hate or think it's a waste of time don't review… if you like it and review… I promise you this…. This will be far, FAR more different than anything you have or will ever read.

I promise.


	2. So…

The Lost Son

By Sage of Eyes

A/n: *whistles* Well! Looks like the first chapter went over pretty well… well I've had enough stories to know that the second chapter ALWAYS has WAY less reviews than the first… since more people are interested in the first chapter! I know… it's crazy how the world works. The battle for reviews begins… NOW! *eyes begin to burn intensely*

A/n2: I ain't saying thanks for the reviews… those who reviewed know exactly that they reviewed for the continuation of the story and nothing else. Anyways I'm re-writing one of my stories… so the third chapter will come by the end of the month (if you are all lucky O.o). ANYWAYS guess who went to Disneyland… FOR FREE!

Yep it's me.

My school gives free trips to Disneyland to the graduating class so it's freakin' AWESOME.

(*) _ (*)

ON A COMPLETELY SEPARATE NOTE:

**HALO 4 is coming out on 2012!**

…

Chapter Two

So… Stopping For A Burger In A Small Town Is A Bad Idea… Because Of The Wolves… They Have Wolves Apparently.

…

Percy hated forests.

Whenever he came near one the entire thing seemed to do it's absolute best to kick him out. Some part of his rational brain told him, when he was 10, visiting Yellowstone Park, that he was just being paranoid… that he just inherently hated the place so much that his brain subconsciously attributed everything that went wrong in his life was inside a forest.

Then an acorn, AN ACORN, the size of coconut knocked him out for three days in the middle of nowhere and the first thing he did, after fighting off a drove of squirrels that came to take his duffel, when he woke up was go inside his head and locked up whatever rational part of his brain said regarding good things about forests in the deepest darkest place he possibly could and put more trust in his subconscious.

Whatever the forest had against him he had no idea… he'd never killed trees or used one as a bathroom… he was a bit iffy on the latter but he was 80% SURE he never went up to a tree, insulted it and used it as a bathroom… he was 8 back then and living on nachos and a Pillow Pet… cut him some slack.

But apparently that fact wasn't it.

Since pissing on a tree didn't really explain the animals.

You name it Squirrels Skunks Bears, even a Deer once, each and every single animal that ever lived in the forest has tried to maul him once…

He hated squirrels to his core…

Homicidal little maniacs…

He had absolutely no idea what he was doing driving a train in the dead of night into a town in the middle of a FOREST. After ditching the cannibals (and most of the train) he accidentally missed the junction to Half-Blood Hill after taking a nap and since he couldn't go back unless he wanted his newfound fortune to go to waste he decided to navigate the railroad…

And he found himself staring into America's Happiest Forest Community: (town population: 50, situated in 300 ACRES of forest) in upstate Massachusetts. Had he another choice Percy would have just gunned the engines and headed west to Los Angles where an elderly couple of martial artists undoubtedly wanted to see his progress…

But he was REALLY hungry.

Killing dozens of cannibals by derailing a train apparently made you famished.

The only restaurant within 100 miles was in the town… and it was the main tourist attraction of the town of 50. Percy surmised that if a single restaurant could bring enough people to keep a small town in the middle of the forest well stocked and happy with business that he could at least give it a try…

And he was really HUNGRY.

The very MINUTE he walked out of the train and into the town's quaint train station, which was practically just a concrete terminal with a small office building with a ticket teller attached, in search of Hamburgers he was immediately attacked by birds the size of potatoes. While his thick jacket could weather the beaks as he batted the birds off, the minute he managed the feat wolves, WOLVES, the size of motorcycles appeared... and looking very hungry as well...

He really hated whatever cosmic deity who thought making his life miserable was entertaining.

He waited for the wolves to make their moves first, while he wasn't very well versed in fighting wolves he had enough scars to know that they lunged with their claws and jaws first, while taking his trusty crowbar out of his duffel... he wasn't taking any chances with these guys... or scars for that matter.

The wolves were undoubtedly conversing, within their little group, and Percy doubted that they were arguing whether to let him go or not... they were probably arguing like little kids over the last chicken nugget in the kiddy meal.

_NO I Want it!_

_I want it!_

When another wolf shot a glare the other two wolves Percy gave to Mother part of his mini-mental breakdown to her.

_Now, now, kids... we can all have a piece__**...**__ we'll all have to share smaller bits though..._

That all stopped however when they all stopped moving, apparently the kids could do with smaller than average pieces...

When the first of the wolves lunged Percy didn't tense and betray where he would go to the other wolves. He sidestepped in a single calculated movement and threw himself into the wolf's side, and into the ticket teller window, inadvertently smashing the wolf into the wooden desk.

Wolves were a difficult opponents, they fought in packs and each one could hold their own easily, and these wolves we're all the size of motorcycles so Percy doubted that they would forget any of their own hunting instincts... but everything had a weakness... and unfortunately for the wolves Percy knew theirs.

Well he knew everyone's weakness really…

Percy leapt up and before the wolf could get up to its feet he hit it viscously across its face with his crowbar.

Nothing he knew can withstand a strike across the face with a crowbar… bears bulls and even an alligator once incurred the wrath of his crowbar and never awoke…so from what he gathered the wolves weren't any different.

True to the laws of Nature Physics and, Hell, even the laws of the Universe the crowbar cracked the wolf's skull and jaw as Percy hit it with most of the force his upper body could muster.

To Percy's shock the moment he felt the crowbar break bone the wolf began to dissolve and the crowbar cut through the less dense dust with so much speed that he almost tripped when in finished passing through the beast. These wolves were monsters?

Percy stared wide-eyed at the dust that the monster became, for a few seconds, stupidly before a sudden crash alerted him to the presence of the other two angry wolves, who apparently forced the door open.

One wolf down two more to go, Percy thought grimly, as he hefted the crowbar again. The two seemed furious, their hackles and growls were larger in the office than outside as if they really were family...

The two wolves lunged at the same time and Percy sidestepped, once again, out of the way.

But he forgot about the other wolf.

The second wolf slammed into him and its claws tore cloth and flesh alike as it pinned him down by the shoulders with its forelegs. The wolf's mouth lunged forward, but he managed to jerks his head to one side before the wolf's teeth ripped into his jugular. While ignoring the almost paralyzing pain on his shoulders, Percy grabbed the hunches of the wolf and wrapped his legs around the wolf's waist.

What happened next was a classic case of using your own opponent's strength against them.

With a roar Percy pulled on both the wolf's waist and shoulder. The wolf's forelegs cut through his shoulders, but it was a light wound, and hit hard concrete. As he kept the wolf's forelegs in place, an action that his shoulders screamed against in pain, he pulled with his legs as much strength as he could muster.

_Crack._

He broke the wolf's back and was instantly covered monster dust, the dust entered his wounds and Percy hoped it poisonous before rolling away to put some distance between him and the other wolf. He wasn't about to make any stupid mistakes when he was about to win anyways.

The wolf was growling much louder now and Percy's body was pumping with adrenaline. He picked up the crowbar, which had flown from his hands when the other wolf attacked him, and readied himself against the other wolf.

Percy's body was tense as he held the crowbar much like a baseball bat, and waited for the last wolf's attack. His arms were tiring and he knew the rush of adrenaline that came from the near-death scenario wouldn't last forever. The thought of losing was a grim one but he knew that he would if he didn't kill the wolf soon.

But acceptance didn't stop him from gripping the crowbars so hard that the metals edges began to cut into his hands.

Then suddenly the wolf began to howl and Percy's eyes widened dramatically.

"Shit!" Percy cursed as he added two and two together and with a sudden leap that would've torn muscles of an average athlete he traversed the distance between him and the wolf, in the small office, he smashed the wolf's skull in with a mighty blow.

But the damage was already done.

Howls began to emanate from the forest and the birds, both nocturnal and diurnal, awaken from their roosts began to fly away in massive congregations.

Percy bolted for the train.

The Forest around him began the rumble and shake; countless thuds shook large trees violently.

What could have enough force to move 7-story trees?

Percy had an idea and he didn't even want to think about it.

Percy's breaths were labored as he ran across the small platform but he ran nonetheless. If he was right… he would be in for a world of pain soon enough… when he had looked up before he exited the train the skies held something special…

He just had to check, because if it was true…

He looked up and his gait staggered a bit before he changed direction abruptly.

Something that saved his life.

A huge form suddenly dropped out of the sky and smashed the concrete where Percy was before, though he was farther away than he was before the shockwave of the landing sent him flying and Percy was forced to curl into a ball mid-air to protect himself as he landed, painfully, on the ground.

He looked up with fear at what he already knew was looking right at him.

Silhouetted against the biggest full-moon Percy had ever seen his entire life was a creature of fantasy and horror. It's legs were bowed and was enclosed by muscles that were larger than any bodybuilder could hope to match and covered in dark grey fur, that looked like glistening silver in the moonlight and blacker than night in the shadows. The creature's upper body was muscled and lean, it was lesser muscled than its legs but still comparable to the lithe forms of male Olympics gymnasts, unlike its legs the torso was uncovered by hair. The forearms were practically the legs attached to the torso's shoulders but connected to five-fingered hands with yellow claws matted with dried blood.

Upon the torso was a wolf's head set in a raging snarl and yellow eyes that glowed in the dark stared into Percy's bright green.

It was a Lycanthrope, the spawn of Lycaon, an ancient Greek king who sacrificed another's child to the Zeus… and feasted on the charred remains. The Lycanthrope was as fast as a wolf, as intelligent as a man… and stronger than both.

More thuds began to reverberate around him and Percy sighed and pulled up his hood. He really hated what he was about to do... but he didn't want to die... He reached into his duffel and pulled out two sheathed army knives a retired man gave him when he was 11 and placed the crowbar in the duffel with care, leaving the two Knives sheathed in his hands.

The Lycanthrope sniffed the air, and it's eyes, two liquid pools of amber, brightened for a moment as if Percy's smell gave it a rush. This one was more powerful than the last… The Lycanthrope howled and all around it more amber eyes began to show in the darkness.

The lights of the station blew out, the higher tones of the howl cracking the glass, miraculously the one above Percy didn't explode but only began to flicker. Leaving Percy in the sole light in the darkness and surrounded by glowing pairs of amber eyes

He really didn't like doing this... smoke… no mist… began to form around him as he tugged at the strings that kept the knives sheathes locked to its handles. Percy's forehead to began to bead with sweat and he had to stop himself from wiping it off, and he reassured himself that he'll only to scratch each one to kill them anyways…

The Lycanthropes charged, their mouths dripping with drool and spittle that splattered the ground they passed. Percy judged that he probably had a few minutes before he'll tire out.

The Mist that was around Percy's ankles thickened considerably before suddenly shooting upwards. Whenever he had felt scared or in danger he always felt something covering him… keeping others from hurting him… it was his secret that he kept from all the people that could see through the already thick mist around him at all times…

The largest Lycanthrope roared triumphantly as it skewered through flesh and bone. Blood trailed it's fingers as it roared victoriously and snapped forward to rip it's victims throat out.

But it's mouth found no purchase and it bit through nothing, only air.

There was a sudden flash of gold in the darkness and two of its compatriots behind it turned to dust. The lycanthrope turned and slashed but once again its attack met nothing. There was a sudden whistling sound, a flash of gold, and four more lycanthropes died in a single second.

The lycanthrope lunged once more at the sound, hoping to kill the Demigod it knew was causing it all to happen.

Then it's neck was cut open, and as it disintegrated it's dust flew forward and caught onto something…

The gold dust began to swirl and all the lycanthropes froze. Even animalistic monsters such as they knew that the dust was too heavy to be lifted into the air by the gentle breeze that surrounded them that night. The dust began to swirl and the monsters looked closer…

And they finally saw it.

Streams of mist flowed continuously like coils around the figure within, the golden dust making it easier for the monsters to see the vapors that emanated from the collar, arm holes and the hem of the coat that swirled and kept their prey hidden.

But it was the two blades in their prey's hands the made them tremble in fear.

It was unlike any blade they had ever seen. It was constructed of a glowing gold unlike the bronze that they faced often.

But what drew their eyes was the hollow right in the center of the blades that went along its length.

It was sucking up the remains of their leader.

"I have to admit…" Percy commented inside the swirling mass of Mist. It was his greatest secret and his biggest advantage, he was able to control the Mist to such an extent that he could hide himself from monsters… at a cost… producing enough of the mist and to keep it swirling fast enough for him to remain unseen took immense concentration and stamina on his part ."your kind are all wonderful opponents… there is no doubt about that… but… none of you will be surviving this night."

The dust filled the two knives hollows and Percy struck the two blades together.

Light gushed forth and the small town disappeared in a ball of ever encompassing light.

When the light faded the town was left untouched but in a badly scorched train car surrounded by slowly disappearing dust Percy stumbled into the conductor chairs his entire body throbbing with pain.

But that was all in the back of his mind as he waited for IT to happen.

His breath suddenly hitched without warning and mist flowed from his mouth taking the remainder of his strength with it. There were many reasons why he didn't use it often; he had a lot of concentration, and plenty of stamina to boot… but whenever he used it…

SHE would appear.

"Stay away from me." Percy croaked weakly. He sincerely wished that he had enough strength to dispel her but the way he was he doubted he could dispel even the weakest of HER apparitions.

A feminine chuckle reverberated through the cabin and Percy gave a small groan. Over the distance the sun began to break through the cover of the trees and Percy lamely accelerated the train. It would be best if none of the townsfolk found him and his train anywhere near the destroyed train platform… even if he was still hungry.

The Mist coalesced and took the shape of a woman. As it continued robes of the magical fog draped over the form similarly to a robe of sorts. Features of ethereal beauty, a combination of delicate facial features and borderline mind-blowing 'assets' that would make any man drool with black shoulder length hair formed and the woman that formed smiled evilly her pale features heavily contrasted by the mass of black that swirled around her loose robe.

"My, my Percy… you have been busy since our last meeting…" the woman chuckled, as she approached, her form changed abruptly and instead a girl about his age was in her place with the same features and the same borderline insane grin… just without the 'assets', due to the younger apparition the woman took. ( O.o )

"Leave me alone Aer…" Percy croaked his eyes already closing as the girl he just identified approached.

The girl, Aer, draped herself over Percy's tired form with a small smile, setting herself on his lap, brushed the hood from his face…

"Sweet dreams hero" The goddess of the Mist, Percy's captive and torturer through whispered.

And then… she laid her lips on his.

Percy's sleeping face contorted as the being turned into Mist and entered his body, his skin paled slightly and a streak of grey appeared in his hair as his body convulsed in his sleep. Fear and terror crossed his sleeping features as the after-effects of the battle took their true toll on the hero's young mind, the goddess racked him with horrific visions in his sleep… giving him no rest even in his mind.

Aer will rise above all the gods with the help of her chosen… she was forgotten millennia ago, but upheld the very fabric of existence by her fingers with her power over the minds of all men. She did this with no satisfaction, no acknowledgement… no god or goddess found her presence important…

But… with the help of her chosen she will shackle the fabric of the thoughts and the dreams of men to worship her alone and forget the other gods… killing them and draining them of their powers…until… there is none of them left.

Once she broke her containers will with the horrors she will unleash on his psyche… she will be the only deity that man will ever worship.

Forever and ever with her 'Hero'.

…

Review and check out the poll on my account!

It'll decide the length and update times of future chapters!

Remember 10 reviews for continuation!

Chapter one got 16!

P.S.

Who else has used Lycanthropes in their PJATO FIC!

TELL ME!


	3. Oh Joy I Have A goddess in My Head

The Lost Son

By Sage of Eyes (Most impossible guy you'll ever meet… or read about in this case)

A/N: Woohooo! Summer vacation bitches! Ain't summer Sexy? I think so! WOOHHOOOO! You guys should love it as well! Means I get more time for my stories! (MAYBE) I usually only have 3 hours a day for my stories and that's including with all the researching I have to do so my story doesn't sound stupid XD… ANYWAYS! This story is exceeding all expectations! Couldn't freaking believe that the 10 reviews I asked for practically showed up within 12 Hours!

A/N2: So on a more hesitant note… any readers who reviewed must know a fact: I count reviews given for every chapter! Reviews for chapter one won't carry over for chapter two and chapter three won't get reviews from chapter 2 or 1. This is so I can use the same writing style from the more liked chapters and try to take cues from that one! On a separate note: some people were confused with the sudden revelations of the last chapter… and you're supposed to be! I can't just give everything away! And I hate it when the main character explains something we already know! It sounds boring and has no flair to it at all!

…

Chapter 3

…

Oh… joy I have a goddess in my head.

…

Dreams suck; plain and simple, dreams suck… especially if you know someone trying to break your psyche with them so that they can conquer the world. Percy's seen it all and Aer just keeps coming up with new things to frighten the shit out of him. You name it and Aer probably used it against him.

Exploding hamburgers?

Check.

Chainsaw-wielding rabid squirrels?

Check-a-powskie

Fangirls?

Check… times infinity.

Two Half-Naked guys in togas wrestling at a beach?

Che- wait a minute… that's new.

Percy raised an eyebrow. What was this? Did Aer think she'd make him crack by watching two half naked guys fight? Because if she did she was seriously getting desperate.

"This not of my doing, hero" Aer toned simply, appearing by his side in her younger form, the fog and robes concealing her body but almost transparent at the same time. "It seems that the Fate's see it appropriate to warn you of a quest yet to come…"

Percy's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"The Fates!" Percy yelled incredulously. "What the hell do those hags want with me? What quest? I haven't been assigned anything!"

Aer shook her head; sometimes she forgot that her chosen was still only 12 years old, because of his relatively mature mind-set while traveling. It was times when his limited knowledge in Greek Mythology and culture did his age show through, though. Hijacking a train? No problem. Naming every single way to use duct tape? No problem. Remembering a monsters name and origin in Greek? Who the hell do you think I am? Some sort of dictionary!

It didn't help that he only read survival guides either.

"Maybe we should just listen, hero?" Aer said simply, and with a wave of her hand a rock rose from the sands of the beach and she patted the rock before sitting and motioning for Percy to sit as well, which he did reluctantly. "Our questions may be answered if we analyze the situation carefully…"

Then he heard them.

"Give it back!" one whined.

"I didn't take it, you idiot!" the other yelled

"Give it back!" the first whined again.

"Are you even listening to me?"

Then the dream dissipated, leaving Percy and the goddess on a rock in the middle of nowhere.

Percy sweat-dropped, the Fates were definitely on crack, and with Aer face-palming right next to him, he figured that she was thinking the same thing.

Percy gave a half lidded stare at the goddess, who was whispering something about crazy hags under her breath, before asking.

"So…. What did it mean?"

Aer sighed.

"I have no idea, hero" Aer said simply, she stretched and laid across the rock, and, ignoring Percy's scowl, laid her head on his lap. "The fates are sadistic old hags, they never give straight answers though they already know them and more than often their answers are so misunderstood that allies accidently kill each other in confusion rather than their own enemies…"

Percy thought for a moment, not bothering to push the goddess off his lap since he knew she could just put him in another nightmare.

It had nothing to do with the fact that Aer was rather pretty…

Nothing at all.

"So they're assholes then?" Percy's surmised simply, and Aer smirked at his answer and in a moment he suddenly found himself in an involuntary lip –lock with the goddess as she pressed herself against him.

"MMGRFH!"

Percy's eyes widened to the size of saucers as his mouth was invaded by the goddesses tongue. She was never this forceful before! Hell she wasn't even supposed to be able to touch him! But he felt her body against his and her tongue tracing the insides of his mouth, anyways! What the hell was happening?

(Quick question: how far can Sage take this story's T rating? Answer: FAR)

Aer withdrew with a throaty moan and lifted her face off Percy's, because she was just a few inches away she was able to feel the heat from his flushed face on her own and that itself sent a thrill through her spine, the feel of flesh was something she longed for since she sealed herself in the boys mind all those years ago and with the use of her power Percy was more aligned to her than before, finally letting her feel again. She leaned in again, their cheeks touched, both lightly flushed, and spoke in his ear.

"Yes Percy" she whispered, her voice was raspy and some emotion Percy wasn't able to identify "they are assholes…. Them and all the gods that inhabit the world we live in now, they take advantage over all mankind and take all the good of the world and attribute it to themselves, as if they were the ones that made it happen they are foolish beings Percy… and with your help…I'll change all of that…"

Then her lips met his and the world disappeared, leaving Percy awake in his conductor's chair.

Percy shook his head and let out a sigh, at least he won't be seeing her for awhile. Usually she only showed up after he used her powers but when he left the mist alone she usually left him alone. Percy leaned back, sighing contently; he wouldn't see her anytime soon.

"_I wouldn't count on it, Hero." _A ghostly voice giggled and Percy froze.

No. Freaking. Way.

Aer giggled in his head some more.

…

Zeus was not a happy camper. Even the stupidest minor god on Olympus would know not to fool around during one of Zeus' moods. He last time he was in a foul mood he nearly flooded earth… again. Even his siblings were wary at times like this, since he tended to get zappy with his master bolt when he was in one of his moods.

But that was the problem…

His master bolt, his prized weapon, the weapon that scraped the top of entire mountain off… was missing.

And someone was abusing his Powers!

It shamed Zeus slightly but he felt it, the small pull on his power and the sudden knowledge of it being used where he wasn't, he was a god and when someone used his power without his blessing, and without punishment, tended to get… irked.

He was able to feel it happen as well… and it was so close to Olympus that he nearly teleported himself to the location instantly, almost disregarding the dangers that an opponent with his master bolt could've inflicted…

But he and Hera were… ahem… 'Talking' when it happened… so unless he wanted to get castrated he didn't want to take his chances leaving that night…Elysium knows what would've happened had he left their 'conversation' with her still… er…'wanting'.

Even though Zeus was the supreme ruler of Olympus…he was a man… so he was still utterly whipped by his wife.

(Author makes whip-cracking noise: Wah-tcsh! *thunder rumbles in the background* Author Shivers)

The morning after Zeus was all for teleporting and beating the crap out of whatever was abusing his powers but the night got him thinking… what if it was a trap? Could it be that Poseidon was telling the truth and he really didn't steal the bolt? Though Zeus doubted that, the power spike was far from any water source, and that negated most of his suspicions on Poseidon… which relieved him to some extent, it seems the ones trying to kill him this time was not an Olympian.

But it still meant something was trying to kill him, and trying to kill a god, especially him, was a big no-no in his book. He was restricted however by his duties as the lord of the sky, making sure that the constellations stayed up the entire night and that the clouds didn't stop floating was a hard job, especially when you had to do it every day, and he was glad he gave Poseidon the entire hurricane and tropical storms shtick, Elysium knows what would've happened if he had to monitor the entire planet's storm patterns, he doubted he would've been laid back enough to even listen to his family had it still been his job.

But that still left him with someone gunning for him, and the fact that he knew someone was trying to kill him with his thunderbolt missing didn't exactly leave him with much confidence.

So Zeus did the next best thing: call his Hunting-Loving Daughter Artemis, the only Olympian with actual field experience in tracking down monsters, and tell her, in the most cryptic way possible mind you, that there was a HUGE threat to Olympus that appeared in a small woodland town in Massachusetts that had a big chance in ending life as we all know it.

Oh… and that she was to find it before the Winter Solstice three weeks from now with only one of her Hunters to help.

Naturally she did a spit-take and spat the nectar she'd been drinking right in his face, in the middle of the diner he said he'd meet her at, before apologizing and running to find her Hunters. Leaving him in the middle of a now-quiet diner covered in something that looked like mango juice that a girl in her pre-teens spat at him.

Zeus sighed as he dabbed a napkin over his silk suit, Oh how he wished he knew how to bend the Mist. It would've been amazing for him just with a wave of his hand to make it seem something never happened…or just to mask his teleportation; like it would save him, though Hera was still going to kill him… Nectar was a bitch to take out of silk. Somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered if he should at least tell the other gods of his plans… but decided on letting them sweat it out the next few weeks, acting like he was angry was pretty easy.

And he needed all the time he could get to get Hermes before Hera found out of the stain.

…

Zoe Nightshade was worried. She had been with her mistress for two millennia and this was practically the first time she's ever seen the goddess of the hunt so… flustered.

"Zoe! Do you have all the bows?"

"Yes, Mistress… they are packed on the chariot and ready to go."

"The arrows?"

"Yes, Mistress… they are on the chariot as well…" Zoe sighed, her master was running all over the camp searching through things, like a goddess possessed, and kept throwing them on the chariot. The two stags that pulled the large chariot were looking more and more nervous as Artemis kept throwing weapon and weapon into the growing pile and Zoe didn't blame them, she had to stop her mistress from loading the 50 mm. Armor Piercing Cannons that they used to hunt down Drakons earlier in the year into the 6 person chariot… twice.

Whatever Zeus had planned it certainly frazzled the hunting goddess…

Zoe ducked as a Mossberg Pump-Action Shotgun flew over her head.

…a lot.

"Zoe! Did you pack the Hunting Rifles! We need those!" Artemis yelled throwing box after box of munitions onto the carriage.

"Yes, Mistress…" Zoe sighed once again, "I put them right next to the shuriken which are right next to the caltrops… if I may mistress?"

Artemis motioned her to continue, as she weighed a rocket launcher and a magnum in her hands.

Zoe took a breath.

"Why don't we just travel on the ground mistress?" Zoe asked, the entire situation was confusing the 3000-year old Hesperide, after-all she and the Hunters can easily cover ground with the weapons. "The Hunters and I will be able to pack everything and will be able to travel within the hour and…"

"Zeus said that I can only take one person with me," Artemis said simply, tossing both weapons into the carriage with a shrug, better safe than sorry she guessed "and we can cover more ground on the chariot, Zoe."

"What exactly are we… looking for, Mistress?" Zoe frowned; she and Artemis can probably deal with anything that they came across. "With the two of us I don't think we'll need all these weap…"

Artemis cut her off.

"We're hunting a monster that has my father's Master Bolt."

Oh...

"Should we not pack more munitions for the sniper rifles then, mistress?" Zoe asked.

"Yes Zoe, yes we should."

…

Percy felt a shiver go up his spine as he walked out of the train. Aer said that she'd hide the train with Mist so he wouldn't have to worry about anyone finding it, the fact that it was on a deserted set of tracks only made sure his new home wasn't getting stolen anytime soon. Still he doubted the shiver was because of fear for his train…

It was more like the times he was being hunted in his dreams by wolves.

He continued to walk in the forest, making sure to avoid any of the low branches, making sure every other second that his duffel doesn't get stuck to any of any of them. It took him a long time to fit all his stuff in a single, duffel and by hell he wasn't losing the only one he's managed to fit all his weapons in.

Besides the duffel fit pretty well into airplane carry-on compartments… if you think he'll hand his luggage to airport officials who probably doesn't even know his name you go another thing coming!

He searched for the Pine Tree on the hill that supposedly marked the entrance to the camp. The trees around him were HUGE. He wondered how such a place didn't attract any loggers or logging companies… there was a lot of money in lumber these days.

He touched one of the trees, looked it up and down and nodded.

"This one should catch a fair price on the market." He mused to himself.

"_Percy, you idiot!" _Aer yelled mind numbingly in his head, _"that's not a normal tree! It's a-"_

Then the acorns fell, and Percy once more displayed his stunning ability to piss off nature.

Normally acorns weren't much of a problem to…well… anyone really. But acorns the size of tennis balls hurt… especially if they're falling from six story tall trees… like the ones that falling towards him…

"I hate my life sometimes…" Percy sighed, as the acorns flew towards him… and missed entirely.

What the…

"_Percy… Percy, Percy…." _Aer sighed admonishing her vassal, _"you're my chosen… the Mist is protective to you, Percy. It'll protect you to extents unimaginable against even those gifted the abilities to see through them."_

Aer formed beside him and held his face in her hands.

"I will not let Anything harm you…" she pecked him lightly on the cheek "Hero."

She smiled and disappeared leaving Percy blushing furiously against the tree.

He shook his head and made a beeline for the lone pine tree in the distance.

Then he noticed something… odd… on the forest floor. Living on the streets for long-amounts of time made him very perceptive. He leant down and studied the markings on the floor. U-shaped marks…

His eyes narrowed… these marks were way too large for horses or deer… and there were only two sets of tracks, so it had to be bi-pedal… and the tracks cut deep into the soil, almost six full inches, meaning whatever it was it must be huge… to large for any animal.

This was a monster and a large one as well.

He felt Aer's confirmation in the back of his head.

"_It is most likely the minotaur." _Aer affirmed gravely, _"the minotaur is a dangerous opponent, Percy… it would be prudent if we sneak away rather than confront it directly."_

"I thought the Minotaur was supposed to be stuck in the Labyrinth." Percy frowned, "and didn't" he snapped his finger "What's-his-name kill it a long time ago?"

"_Monsters reform over time, Percy" _Aer said simply, though he managed to catch just a bit of anger that muddled through, _"there are ways to kill monsters that leave them unable to reform for centuries, but they will reform. The Minotaur is a very stubborn monster- a stupid monster but very stubborn- and it continuously reforms 5 years after each of it's deaths."_

"That makes no sense at all," Percy huffed as he made his way once more to the Hill. "Things aren't supposed to just come back to life"

"_They are the dark-side of society, Percy." _Aer said sadly_ "As long as our world has existed there has been a balance between the light and dark. Titans and Olympians, Demigods and Monsters… everything has a place… except the minor gods that is…" _Aer finished darkly.

Percy frowned, and was about to ask what the Mist goddess meant when he suddenly found himself staring at the largest pair of fruit-of-the-loom tighty-whities he's seen in his life.

Oh, and the Minotaur was staring at him too.

The Minotaur growled at him.

He kept staring at the tighty-whities.

The Minotaur growled some more.

Percy kept staring at the. Underwear. In. His. Face.

The Minotaur roared and lunged for him.

"_Get the Hades out of there Percy!" _Aer screamed making him wince and dodge the minotaur's beefy fingers. _"He's smelled you! Run!"_

Percy ran from the rampaging cow, hiding behind trees. Only to be found once more because of the Minotaur's keen sense of smell. It didn't help that the beast smashed through any of the trees he's already been through reducing the number of hiding spots Percy could go to each time.

"Ummm…. Aer?" Percy whispered hiding behind a stump, he was running out of options…and trees, "Any ideas on how to kill this thing? The blades are still overheated from last night... and I don't wanna try being Zeus' lighting rod anytime soon…"

The old man had warned him that while the blades were freakishly over-powered as a Demigod artifact, but unless you were a son or daughter of Zeus, using it more than twice in a single month was practically opening yourself up as the biggest lightning rod in America. It was fine if you were Lightning child like most of Zeus' children but if you were, say an unknown Demigod with a goddess in you, you wouldn't be getting up after getting hit with a bolt of lightning.

Yeah Percy wasn't too keen on that.

"_Ummm…. I have heard that the base of the Minotaur's head is weak against… blunt objects." _Aer supplied, _"you can try hitting him in his nape with your crowbar."_

"How am I supposed to do that!" Percy half-screamed, "The guy is 10 feet tall!"

"…"

"Aer? Aer! Are you listening?"

"…"

Percy palmed his face, great he pissed off the only help he had… and still had to find a way to take down a beefy cow on two legs…

Well… nothings gonna happen if he just sat there would it?

He grumbled a bit and pulled on a pair of abrasive fingerless gloves, he had a feeling he was about to climb something and the gloves would help a lot in that matter since they were used by rock climbers, before pulling out his crowbar with a sigh.

"Well crowbar, my old friend, it seems it is once again up to us to kill the monster…" Percy grumbled as he stood up, "At least you never overheat."

The Minotaur stopped sniffing the air and locked on to him, and Percy suddenly felt a bit scared… who wouldn't? It was a ten foot tall hairy man with a bulls head!

The Minotaur roared and charged him, headfirst to pierce him through Percy guessed grimly.

He sidestepped the Minotaur and, using one of his hands, latched onto the Minotaur's side.

Percy gave a grunt as he clambered onto the Minotaur's back, wincing at the things smell, a mix of dirty socks and stale beer was his best guess, straining his muscles as he reached for the thing's neck.

I hate my job, Percy thought as the Minotaur began to swing wildly about. He seriously though he was going to puke, the smell and the movements making him more and more sick as the Minotaur kept on swinging madly.

Then suddenly Percy lost his grip he flipped and found himself in front of the Minotaur's horns.

There was a sick squelch and blood spread across the forest floor.

…

CLIFFIE!

*Author gets bricked*

…

You guys are amazing! And I feel slightly ashamed for asking you for reviews…. So I have decided to give out cookies! For every 10 reviews this story gets I will choose 2 people who gave interesting reviews a sneak peek of the next chapter! (The first 1000 words!)

This way I don't feel so bad XD and people stay happy XD.

Interesting reviews must have at least 25 words! The more words the better!


	4. Falling Trees,Cowmen And Staring Contest

The Lost Son

By Sage of Eyes

A/N: is trying to get rid of me! It's the only freaking reason that I can understand why! Did you know it changed my story's rating to M for no reason? It took away all the new readers the story would have gotten if it would have showed up on the first page! What the hell! Man I was pissed! Now the third chapter is on fifth page and it just showed up to all you looking for it! I recommend anyone interested to favorite the story or putting it on your alert list or something since enjoys screwing with my account.

*WARNING SPOILERS AHEAD*

*IF YOU UNDERSTAND THE STORY, TRY NOT TO READ IT*

A/N2: now I don't normally do this but I have to answer some questions… and I don't like to leave people hanging and all… *Puts on a pair of glasses and picks up a sheet of paper that appears from thin air*.

Percy's Knives are not The Master Bolt! (Horrible Grammar I Know) He Got them from an old son of Zeus in California in his travels! When he gets to California all will be explained! (and he'll probably get his ass kicked too).

Aer is an OC… you guys thought she was real? LOL Must be better at writing than I thought XD *Gets bricked* T.T Mugyuu… gets set on fire *If you caught that reference your awesome! XD*

And last but not least (for all you confused people out there… gender and story-wise) this will be an entire re-write of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians… and later on the Heroes of Olympus series as well… once it's finished of course. I'm just another author who has a knack for pissing people off so anyone who absolutely LOVES the canon you won't like this much… since I gender-bended Luke XD. *Get's Bricked*

Ouch… bricks hurt so much T.T

Sorry for the spoiler.

Story GO!

…

Chapter 4

…

Falling Trees, Cowmen And Staring Contests.

…

The Minotaur's horn caught Percy's arm ripping fabric and flesh like paper. The horn gathered blood as it gashed his arm from wrist to elbow, sending blood onto the forest floor. Pain shocked Percy's systems and out of instinct his other arm darted forward and caught onto the other horn and, surprising both fighters, cracking it in half as it was unable to support his weight.

The Minotaur roared with rage and swatted Percy, with a meaty arm, sending him into a tree. Percy's breath caught in pain as he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen.

His ribs, he panicked, if this goes any further he'll pop a lung! Percy's eyes widened as s shadow fell on him and he was forced to roll away, one hand clasped across his chest wielding the crowbar while the other kept a firm grip on the Minotaur horn, narrowly evading the thunderous impact that the twin arms of the Minotaur brought upon the ground.

Then it hit the ground again.

And again.

And again.

It was VERY mad.

Losing one of your horns apparently makes one very angry.

The Minotaur roared at Percy almost knocking the tired teen off his feet with the strength of the

roar alone, he was already weak from his first attempt to climb the minotaur and things were steadily looking worse as his ribs groaned every time he moved. He couldn't even feel his arm anymore, and his white coat was stained red with his blood.

He gritted his teeth and dodged another of the Minotaur's lunges, he was losing badly. The Minotaur was a powerhouse… a real legendary monster. He could feel wind bend from its punches buffeting him even when he dodged. Each one of its punches was just as strong as the one before, and its stamina was unbelievable Percy doubted that it could ever get tired.

How was he supposed to win against this!

…

Artemis gritted her teeth as she pushed the chariot to its limits, ignoring the creaking of the chariot, the buffeting winds, the groans of the deer as they went faster and faster… and Zoe's screams.

"Mistress Please slow down!"

She hasn't stopped for a while… it was starting to get the goddess to think that her lieutenant had trouble with speeds excess of 200 miles per hour.

"Please! Mistress! Slow down!"

But they were getting close! Her hunting senses were basically screaming at her to go faster than she already was with the scent of a monster practically emanating from the direction she was pushing toward. While she doubted that the monster had the bolt it could give them clues to where the Bolt lay. Many monsters, especially those that were legends, only stirred when great, and evil, forces stirred.

Even though she didn't participate in the Titan Wars ages past, she could practically feel the malevolent aura that guided the monster that she pursued. It was powerful and much darker than Hades. While Hades power resonated with the dead and he had control over many monsters, he rarely gave monsters their entire power, though he hid it well even Hades gave the Half-bloods a fighting chance against the monsters that inhabited the world, often giving them the least amount possible to keep the balance of forces in the world in the correct order.

So why exactly was this monster at its full power?

She kept going faster, using small amounts of her power to make the craft sturdier and more responsive. It may have been a long time since she hunted such dangerous prey but she knew what she was doing, after all driving a chariot was as easy as notching an arro-

"Mistress! Watch out for that tree!"

Crash.

Poomph.

So once again the forest shows it hate to our young Percy Jackson… by destroying his last source of believable help from the two huntresses.

Or does it?

The tree cracked and fell into another tree… and another… and another…

…

How was he supposed to win against this!

The Minotaur loomed over Percy cornering him against a tree… it brought it's arms up ready to crush the injured half-blood when suddenly…

Crack.

A shadow loomed over the Minotaur…

Percy yelped with surprise and scurried away surprising the Minotaur enough to look behind it.

"Moo?"

Crash!

Forest: 1 Minotaur: 0

Percy blinked and rubbed his eyes.

"Aer… did a tree just…"

"_Yes… it seems a tree has crushed the Minotaur for us…"_

"Umm... did you have anything to do with that?"

"_No…"_

Percy's mind floundered, trying to put two and two together, stuff like that didn't just happen!

"Oh… okay…"

"_Just ignore it,"_ Percy thought to himself, carefully not letting Aer know he was panicking _"the Minotaur is dead… he was killed by a tree but he's dead… just get yourself to camp and have your mental breakdown once you get there."_

Percy trudged the rest of the away unaware of the two huntresses that missed his presence by mere seconds, having been more focused on not bleeding to death. Once he reached the pine tree he felt a tingling sensation on the back of his neck as he placed a bloody hand on the tree trunk, immediately making him withdraw the arm as if stung.

"What the…" Percy muttered, examining his hand "That hurt…"

Aer chose that moment to reform at his side, in her younger self a distant part of his mind thought, frowning as she laid her hand on the tree as well.

"This tree seems to be a base of some sort of sacrifice Percy…" Aer frowned placing her forehead against the tree trunk as Percy watched, mystified. "A powerful one that protects the property as well… it seems to be rejecting me… and you as well."

Percy frowned.

"Why would it reject me?" he asked, frowning, this property probably had some sort of medical station and he was bleeding out… if he had to list this in his top ten of bad situations he'd definitely put it in his 5th the first being that time he accidently walked into the women's side of a public bathhouse… the horror…the soapy squeaky horror. He shuddered, he could almost remember their perverted grins when he walked in… young and innocent… he had no chance.

"We're one, Percy!" Aer exclaimed, rolling her eyes and striding towards him. Before he could protest she took his hand and lifted it to her cheek her face growing a smile. "I am a part of you… as you are a part of me! I have been with you since you born… I have protected you since you born… I have guided you since you were born…I have been with you so long I can't imagine my existence without you!"

Percy blushed, here he was, 12 years old, with a goddess (a goddess!) saying she couldn't live without him…

"But…" Aer's smile faded and her form began to waver, Percy's eyes widened. "It seems that we'll have to part ways for now, hero."

"What do you mean Aer?" Percy frowned, "Why would the barrier reject you? You aren't evil… that much anyways…" he mumbled the last part but Aer beamed and hugged him tight.

"I knew I made the right choice with you, Hero" Aer whispered burying her face in his shoulder, "do not fret about my relationship with the gods, hero. I will deal with it when the time comes… but know you need assistance… and I will come with you the minute you leave the boundaries of this accursed camp…"

Then she disappeared.

A sudden heaviness hit him all at once, and he suddenly felt weak. He strained his eyelids just to take one more look at the Pine Tree that loomed over him, before dropping like a sack of bricks. In the back of his head he heard her last words to him:

"I am always with you, Percy… always…"

Then sleep claimed him, the nearby voices of a girl and man lulling him further.

…

It was an unnerving sight to say the least. When the camp heard the battle going on at the Forest more than a few campers, namely from the Ares Cabin, had to be physically restrained to not run over and kick some ass. Chiron decided on waiting it out, since the camps defenses naturally kept monsters from travelling near the camp a monster that was close was undeniably more powerful the others.

When the roars died down mere minutes later, most campers sighed with relief, save the Ares cabin… they just rolled around like the bunch hogtied pigs… which they were.

Then the impossible happened… the boundaries… the magical boundaries set up by the gods themselves to protect their children…

Faltered.

Now you need to understand… Demigods are a hardy bunch, training every single day in swordsmanship with real edged weapons and climbing cliffs that spewed lava often gave a person some balls, but when a person finds out that the one place they often believed was their only safe haven, the only place where they can learn to fight against the many monsters that hunted them, was in fact, faltering against some entity, people tend to…

Freak out.

The moment a cool winter night breeze entered the camp, bypassing the defenses and magical boundaries of the camp and letting all the Demigods know that the defenses were faltering, that was exactly what they did.

The Apollo Cabin freaked out first scrambling for their cabin for their bows, trampling the Ares campers still on the floor going for their swords.

The Demeter and Dionysius groups made the grass practically grow 5 full inches when they ran for their cabins, their relatively supporting roles in combat making them very bad frontline fighters.

The Hermes and the Hephaestus cabin decided to run after the Athena Cabin since they had the nifty shed with the shotguns.

The Aphrodite cabin concentrated on getting the Ares cabin out of the ropes and getting them to prepare, rather than charging out and maiming the first thing they saw.

To tell you all the truth… the magical boundaries were absolutely fine… and the Camp Director a centaur, half man half horse, knew that. He'd been there for centuries, more than a few years more than a regular person, if he said so himself. They were plenty of times that the magical boundaries faltered and most of the time it was some sort of minor god trying to sneak their way in and magically make a cabin or two for their kids that left once they couldn't find a way in, it was a very rare occasion when a monster could make the magical boundaries falter, and most of the time they couldn't even get through.

But… because campers usually didn't listen while panicking he just grabbed the nearest cabin leader, Luke, and rushed the girl off to the Pine Tree, where most of the power of the barriers were centered.

But nothing could've prepared them for what they saw.

…

Luke nearly gagged at the sigh before her; her hands gripped the pommel of her celestial bronze sword tightly, turning her knuckles white. Whatever monster had attacked the unconscious demigod before her had definitely gone straight for the kill.

The demigod's white coat was practically red with all the blood that covered it making her think twice before moving to help, they should've gotten a healer from the Apollo cabin, she wasn't exactly trained in medicine but she was sure injured people shouldn't be moved because of furthering the extent of injuries.

Chiron, thankfully, was trained and he was at the boy's side the moment they saw him, she just stayed back, unsheathing her sword in case any monsters approached, her eyes glancing from the pine tree that held the only person she had ever considered family, or something more, and to the Demigod that Chiron was healing with nature magic.

"This is bad," she heard Chiron mutter, before calling out to her "Luke! We need to get this Demigod to the Big House! I'll carry him there; get the healers from the Apollo cabin, to meet me there!"

"How many healers?" Luke asked with a frown, idly pushing back a stray lock of salt-and-pepper hair from her face while sheathing her sword, softly cursing her choice in not tying it back in her usual ponytail.

Chiron's eyes darkened as he hefted the white clad Demigod and picked up the duffel that lay near him. He sauntered over to Luke for a second shocking the girl with the stony cold eyes that he had.

"Get all of the Healers, Luke. All of them." He turned away and Luke paled, her body going numb, they wouldn't need all the healers unless… "Or we just might lose this camper even before we can lean his name."

Chiron galloped towards the Big House and Luke spared no time in running to the Apollo Cabin, the memory of the horribly wounded Demigod making her hand trail across the jagged scar across her right cheek, ending below her eye, from her own quest.

She knew by experience that the Apollo cabin could be that kid's only hope.

…

Dreams suck.

They suck even more when goddesses tend to mess with them… so for Percy Jackson the regular dreams were just that, dreams.

His dreams shifted faster than he could remember, though, and most of the time he was just plain confused. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that he wasn't sleeping normally, the fact that he saw the ceiling for brief periods of time between his dreams was a big give-away. He heard voices as well.

"What do you mean it's been stolen?"

"I can't believe, this guy survived all that…"

"Me neither… FOUR broken ribs? Extreme blood loss? I didn't even think we had enough nectar to replace all that blood!"

"Well… Chiron had to pull some strings with Mr. D but he managed to get some more…"

Yeah… he hoped they weren't talking about him… he didn't have any money and this 'nectar' stuff didn't exactly sound too cheap… and this Mr. D didn't sound that nice either.

Most of the times he saw through his eyes he was either alone or with another person, usually it was this man that vaguely reminded him of an average California surfer… except with hundreds of deep blue eyes over his body, Percy idly wondered if he closed his eyes down there when he had 'business' to do in the bathroom. There was also this girl with grey eyes and blonde hair stopped by every once in a while as well, often with a frown on her face like she was disappointed with him for some reason.

But there was this other girl as well…

She had Salt-and-Pepper hair that she kept in a spiky ponytail above her shoulders with a few loose strands acting as bangs of to the side and a mischievous smile whenever he saw her. Her eyes were a light brown, warm yet dark at the same time like a soft fire. She had a jagged scar on her right cheek far from her small nose and almost touching the edge of her delicate jaw-line.

Whatever she fed him often dripped to the side and more often than not he saw brief flashes of light that could've only been from a camera, whenever it happened, and her smile would only get bigger before she would put it away.

She scared Percy… a lot.

Not in the fear-for-my-life way either, more like the fear-for-my-money sort of way… and in Percy's world money was pretty much what he revolved around. So he was getting pretty worried. If this camp had some sort of popularity chain, he doubted he would last a day from all the shame without taking his crowbar out, and bashing a few heads in.

He was definitely sure that, bashing his fellow campers in the head wouldn't get him any 'good-boy' points with the counselors either.

Anyways…

She was the person in the room the most, though he didn't know why, and he pretty much expected that either she or the surfer dude would be there when he woke up fully… and he was right, the blue eyed dude was there when he woke up fully.

After waking up from a coma Percy expected to be well rested, but instead he felt exactly like he did when he fell asleep, tired beyond description, and when he sat up he felt… well… really grumpy.

He locked on to the multi-eyed man, almost immediately.

"What're you looking at?" Percy grumbled making the man sweat a bit and as he didn't look away from the stock-still man.

Yes readers… Percy is no morning person.

…

Don't Hurt ME! I blame this completely on Writers Block! The chapter is a bit short but I relay meant to try and make it longer! I'll be working on a new story so this won't be updated in a while (2-3 weeks).

So you all have plenty of time to get in the 10 review minimum!

For every 10 reviews I will give two sneak peeks to those who sent in interesting reviews.


	5. Camp, Capture the Flag and Parents

The Lost Son

By Sage of Eyes (Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians)

…

A/N1: You guys are amazing! It almost hit 100 reviews last chapter! You guys think you can do it this chapter? Because that would be EPIC! Its Epicness would not be able to be transformed into mere words! So this chapter will be 5000 words!

A/N2: this story has risen above all expectations! But don't worry! I still have a lot of ideas to go! This story is pretty planned out and will keep on coming! I estimate this will probably have 25ish chapters. I hope you guys keep enjoying my work :D

…

Chapter 5

…

Camp, Capture the Flag and Parents.

…

"I'm not sure about this, Luce…" Percy fidgeted with his rock climbing gear, which was really only a vest with a few picks and a harness to a piece of rope Percy didn't really trust. "Are you sure this is safe?"

"Totally!" the cheery Hermes Cabin administrator chirped, handing him a basket, "Remember it's the second nook to the left, right above the second ledge, I'll keep watch while you grab the goods!"

"This is the last thing you'll ask for me to do… right?" Percy asked, his previous fears of the blackmail material the girl was horrifyingly correct, and he's been strung along the girl to do odd jobs for the last few days he'd been in the camp. "Nothing else after this right?"

"Percy!" Luce put on a fake hurt expression, as if she wasn't the trickster that the entire camp was afraid of. "Would I lie to you?"

"Yes." Percy replied curtly, and the girl smirked and flicked her hair behind her back. Despite the innocent and simple façade the girl put up, Percy knew she was a total shark, always going in for the biggest amounts with the least amount of effort. He'd even picked up on a trick or two while with her in the Hermes cabin.

The girl smiled and pushed him off the ravine and Percy scowled as he managed to regain his footing, and began lowering himself down at a far slower pace and eventually, as he climbed and shimmied his way to the hidden Twinkie stash, his mind began to wander.

The camp was very nice, and the orientation video was excellent, it was as if they put together every great Greek movie together and began to explain as much as possible. ADHD helped him in battle, dyslexia kept him high strung and unable to stay still, stuff like that. There were a lot of monsters out there and this camp trained kids to defend themselves, some kids stayed the entire year while others went back to their families during the school year.

There were a lot of cabins for the Greek gods and goddesses, an amphitheater where they had campfires, an enormous courtyard where everyone ate with their cabin mates. There was even a coliseum for sword training and archery ranges for the archers, there was a rock wall that spewed lave when people weren't fast enough, but Percy didn't want to try that, and a strawberry field that kept the camp self sustaining.

The place was pretty awesome, to say the least, but there were still a lot of problems. He didn't exactly get along very well with some the campers, some thought he was… a bit weird.

It was probably because he was too used to walking and not staying put. He'd walk for hours on end in the forest just making rounds for no reason. Luce just took it in stride and walked with him, making sure they don't stray too far from the camp.

Well… at least that's what the camp thinks… she just came with him to make sure she can keep her stashes of Twinkies and junk food well supplied and maintained.

Percy gave a grunt as he made a small leap to the side finally reaching the hollowed out rock to the side, using the rock pick he opened the rock and grabbed a few boxes of the creamy confection while putting fresher boxes inside. Luce was uncannily sharp in selling things, always saving the fresher ones for storage and selling the near expired ones for a killing.

Percy dropped a few boxes into the bag she gave him and slowly made his way up.

The Ares cabin was nice, they were a bit too into battle for his taste but they respected him, especially when he showed them the Minotaur's horn. Most of the cabins were neutral though he caught more than one Aphrodite campers staring at him from time to time… not only the girls too…

Percy threw the three boxes of Twinkies and, as usual a hand immediately grabbed them from the air above, he clambered up making sure not to test the rope too much by relying on the rocks. He easily reached the top and he caught the Twinkie that Luce threw at him, already eating one of her own.

"So Percy… what do you think about the camp so far?" Luce asked, as they leaned against one of the many trees in the forest, chewing thoughtfully. "I'm pretty sure a few days are enough for your amazing mind to get some opinions."

Percy hummed, a bit and cocked his head, brushing his palms against his chest.

"You ate the entire thing already!" Luce said in shock, "Percy! Chew! Enjoy the damn Twinkie!"

Percy swallowed and stuck his tongue out at the light blonde girl.

"I'll eat any way I want!" Percy grinned before shrugging, "the place seems pretty nice… though I probably won't be coming back anytime soon." Shocking Luce.

"You're not staying?" Luce asked in surprise, many of the campers without family stayed at the camp usually because they needed a safe place to eat train and sleep. "Where will you go?"

"No idea." Percy shrugged, getting up and offering a had to Luce who took it with a muttered thank you, "I don't like staying around anywhere for very long, makes me feel caged up."

Luce stared at him for a second, a shadow flitted by her face, and Percy frowned, it was a if… she wasn't happy with what he just said.

But it disappeared quickly and Luce laughed.

"You're a really weird guy, Percy!" Luce chuckled and got up, offering a hand to Percy, "I'm not going to force you stay, but you have to remember, us Demigods…. We need to stick together."

Percy took her hand his frown disappearing and replaced by an easy going smile that he kept on whenever anyone was around, and walked with her back to camp.

He didn't like the way she said Demigods at all

…

Dinner with the Hermes cabin was entertaining. Since kids sacrificed the best part of their lunch to their parents most kids in the Hermes cabin, but not the other cabins, would try to steal and trade for the tastier parts of the meal. Percy liked to think he was fair man and wouldn't revert to steal anything even if he wanted it.

But he would be damned if he didn't try and get what he wanted, and most of the others were pretty surprised with how good he was at trading, and that coming from the Hermes cabin was a pretty big thing. Some of Hermes kids even thought he was one of them, Luce included, even though he wasn't very good at pranking and stealing (or had blondish hair, for that matter), they all thought he was blessed with 'Hermes Silver Tongue' which can pretty much let people get away with anything.

The fact that he managed to get the best grapes and several juicy slices of pizza by trading some dry brisket and giving people some names for some 'special' drinks to the older campers that weren't alcoholic, just made them that more sure.

Some of the Hermes cabin weren't as 'chivalrous' as Percy though and weren't past themselves at trying to steal food from their 'undecided' sibling.

That stopped the moment they saw his face when he caught them.

He'd laugh a bit, as if nothing was wrong, but it would cold and it would probably send a shiver up anyone's spine.

Then he'd say:

"Oh? What's this? It seems someone has misplaced their hand~"

Then he'd laugh some more this time sounding like 'fu fu' more than 'he he' and draw on a steak knife that he kept at the side of plate.

"Looks like I'll have to return this after dinner… fu, fu, fu…."

Needless to say most of the little kids in the camp fainted, and that Travis Stoll, the one stealing with his hand in Percy's iron grip, will forever have something that differentiates him from his twin brother, an irrational fear of anything related to Percy Jackson.

To this day if you say Percy next to him he will squeak and will lunge underneath the nearest table, regardless of whomever he is with.

Percy stopped the moment Travis fainted and resumed to eat just like he normally did, ignoring the mental scarring that he invoked that day and the several whispers of 'Smiles like Hades" or "Death Smile" behind him.

After that dinner Chiron told him to NEVER ever do it again, whatever it was, since the Apollo cabin, whose medics was used to gruesome injuries and wasn't effected by whatever he did, had to wake everyone up with some nectar.

Percy, grudgingly, agreed to never do that again.

So why were there thirteen people on the floor, foaming at the mouth, with Percy chuckling evilly while holding Luce's hand away from his last piece of pizza?

Simple… he couldn't do one but he could do another… this time it was something he learned from a Russian grandmother who nursed him back to health after eating from a rather shady Russian Deli.

"I trust that you are merely reaching for a napkin, yes?" Percy chuckled, pulling the move off perfectly from memory, with narrowed eyes and with, just a little, teeth showing. He had been reaching for a piece of ham that the lady was letting cool on the stove.

He gripped the steak knife pressing the handle next to his cheek and chuckled some more, the dreaded 'fu fu' now, and neatly plucked a napkin from Connor Stoll's hand and placed it in Luce's frozen hand. He was just as frozen when the lady had done it, he would've preferred to have used a butcher knife like the lady but the steak knife was just as good.

"There you go! Nice and happy now aren't we?" Percy patted Luce on the head, he had to give her credit, he expected her to faint, not freeze like he did all those years ago, and resumed eating his thin crust Greek -style pizza.

No one will EVER steal food from him!

…

Percy Jackson changed a lot of things during his brief stay at camp, unlike most of the other kids he didn't seem to care that he hadn't been claimed by his godly parent and convinced a lot of people that it was okay that they weren't claimed, and that if they ever get famous that would just be a slap to their parents face when they said their name followed with 'unclaimed'.

He changed the shower schedule a lot too, never caring what time of day it was when he walked in the showers, usually it was mainly guys who just shrugged and accepted it but sometimes he walked into the shower while the girls were in it…

It wasn't pretty.

He didn't really know why they made such a big deal out of it… they were all siblings after all! What was so weird about taking baths together?

He contemplated a lot of things while he watched some movies inside the Hephaestus Cabins safe room 3 miles underground, their leader Beckendorf and the other males of the cabin simply shoving him inside after saying he was a god in their eyes.

He still didn't get it.

Archery wasn't a very good time for anyone, whenever it was Percy's turn most people, including the forest dryads, would run for cover behind a tree or two; he wasn't necessarily bad at archery...

He was horrible.

For some odd reason, no matter what he did, he would end up something at least ten feet from his target… it was as if he was really cursed by the gods to forever be bad at archery.

Swords class, however, was another matter.

The camp, to everyone's shock, found Percy to utterly dominate the field with knives and shorts swords, going so far as to be able to use one in both hands. The first fight between Percy and Luce in the first class would count as the very first draw in the history of her stay at camp.

The other didn't fare nearly as well, most getting taken down at the first strike, because of the fact that they thought that Percy was weak because he was scrawnier than most of the campers.

Needless to say, that Thursday night, there were a lot of people trying to ally themselves to Hermes cabin… and Luce was enjoying the hell out of it, while Hermes cabin was always a contender they were considered more as a main force, like the Ares cabin, because of their large size and they were usually the ones making promises and trades.

Being the one offered chore freebies and schedule changes and not the one doing it, made Luce very happy, but, to Percy's dismay, she still kept all those pictures of him as blackmail and wasn't letting up on the outrageous tasks for him either.

When it was time to go to sleep, Percy was at the very top of the Cabin, the Hermes cabin had installed large hammocks and threw out the beds years ago and employed rope ladders to get to where anyone needed to sleep. Since the beds were hammocks it was generally first come first served and since he spent a lot of time walking around he was always stuck alone at the very top of the cabin.

He didn't care about it that much, though, it was private and he got to keep his duffel away from any prying eyes… and he was working on mending his cloak so he didn't want to be interrupted and accidently stick himself with a needle.

Percy fussed over the coat a lot ever since he got it back, taking time, most of the night actually, to stitch the sleeves back on carefully inside out so the new seams are unseen. He would've preferred to patch it up with some stronger material but he just couldn't find any, and the orange that the T-shirts used clashed way too much with the white to even contemplate using.

…

Percy's day in camp always started off uneventfully, he woke up long before anyone else taking a shower and a quick jog in the forest before the rest of the camp's inhabitants started rubbing their eyes. He had no idea why the camp was so lax with wake up, while most of the kids were pretty good in combat they couldn't still wake up before 6 a.m. like most teenagers. He usually killed time by training with the knives that Luce had given him to practice with but he felt much more energetic that usual today so he practiced the kick-boxing style with the two knives in his hands.

Uppercut with left hand, position right, withdraw left hand, slash downward, stab with right. The two knives were bulky and felt uneven in his hands but he managed, the lightning blades that he normally used were lighter and more balanced but these were good replacements.

He ducked under an imaginary swipe from the enemy and swiped downward with both knives. The practice dummy was instantly gutted, Percy went along with his knives, driving them into the ground and rolling and lifting his body upright. His legs came in contact with the dummy's head and, with sheer upper body strength, Percy pulled himself up driving the two knives into the practice dummy's eyeholes.

He rolled again taking out the knives as he did so. He crossed his arms, as he landed, and then snapped them out lighting fast, flinging the two knives, rewarded with two 'thunks' as they entered the sides of the head of the other practice dummies. He rose steadily and walked retrieved one knife and moved to retrieve the other one before he found it's handle right it his face.

"Thanks, Chiron." Percy quipped cheerfully, at the centaur who gave a small smile in return.

"Think nothing of it, Percy. I am always up to helping any of my campers" Chiron hesitated, but continued anyway, "How are you feeling Percy? No aches or pains? You were pretty torn up when we found you, by all means you should still be in bed right now."

"I feel fine," Percy waved the centaur's concern aside, it was a nice gesture but staying in bed resting just wasn't appealing to him. "You and the Apollo cabin fixed me up pretty well." He rolled back his sleeve and twisted his left bicep a bit "See? The scar isn't that pretty but I'm sure without the magic you used the muscles would've healed wrong and I wouldn't be able to use it at all!"

Chiron nodded absently, he was sure that it was true as well, even surgeons wouldn't have been able to restore the arm to a 100 percent like they did and even if the magic left a scar it was nothing more than a large sliver of pale jagged flesh.

But what worried him wasn't the scar on the bicep of small boy in front of him… it was all the other scars.

Percy Jackson probably had more scars than Chiron had ever seen, while the scar on the bicep was the larges there were dozens more on his body, and he was genuinely intrigued at how many fights the child had fought. When they were healing him his body was in top shape and he was sure that there were probably only a few in the camp that could beat Percy in a test of strength, and most of them worked in the forges creating weapons from Bronze with hammers and anvils.

Just who was Percy Jackson? Chiron thought a bit morbidly but he knew that the child was exceptionally strong and if his guesses were right Percy Jackson could be the child of the prophecy. Green eyes, pitch black hair , sharp features and a swimmers build only made him that more sure, even if the rest of the camp didn't notice, he did, this was most definitely a Son of Poseidon, god of the seas.

But the question bugging him was something else… why didn't Poseidon claim him? Poseidon claimed all his sons and daughters, he was the most benevolent of the Big Three, often visiting his children in secret despite the fact he had kingdoms to rule underneath the Atlantic and Pacific…

Unless…

Of Course! Percy was a Son of Poseidon! He would've been able to steal the Master Bolt and Poseidon wanted to keep him safe! If Zeus found out that Percy was alive he would've immediately called for war against Poseidon, and the gods would have to choose sides! Chiron nodded absently while the Demigod continued to bubble on and on innocently. While his skills in fighting were definitely above the rest it was clear that he wouldn't have had the skills to steal the Master Bolt, Chiron had trained plenty of heroes and even though Percy seemed above average he still wasn't good enough to have been the one who stole the Master Bolt.

"… and I went to Japan and they had plenty of good food and…" Percy continued to bubble his life story skipping over the many times he's been attacked by monsters and found himself enjoying talking to the Centaur who nodded and let him talk. Chiron seems like a really swell guy! Maybe that's why most of the campers like him! He listened to them without qualms and offered advice and genuinely cared for them.

Poor Percy… didn't even know Chiron wasn't listening the entire time.

…

Capture the flag consisted of two teams with the camp's cabins fighting one another, the two main cabins were the Ares and Hermes cabins, since they both had the most campers. The Athena cabin joined the Hermes with the Apollo Dionysus and Demeter cabins, the Athena campers strategized, the Apollo Dionysus and Demeter cabin defended and the Hermes attacked. The rest of the camp joined the Ares cabin but since the Aphrodite cabin didn't fight the two sides were more or less equal in terms of strength. The two teams usually fought until the flag was taken to the other team's side, a small creek separated both sides, and the game was one by the side with both flags.

Every week the two alliances were evenly matched and they just awarded one win to the other week after week, making them dead even in score.

But this time there was a wildcard in play by the Hermes cabin… a small twelve year old boy whose name was Percy Jackson. He had just been introduced into a camp for only a few days, but his skills were above ordinary… just like his fighting style.

A small group of campers, clad in armor and helmets with red plumes, made their way across the creek.

"Wow," One of them whispered, she carrier a spear and a shield was slung around her back "This armor is a lot lighter than normal, Beckendorf, how'd you make it?"

"Just a few ideas from Percy," Beckendorf answered back, he carried a sword at his waist but had two javelins on his back and one in his hands. "He asked for a lighter armor that still protected the torso… I think he'll do pretty well in it."

"You made armor for the enemy?" an Ares camper hissed and his companion hissed, "We recruited you guys for your armor! What's the point if you gave it to the enemy?"

Beckendorf scoffed, finally finished wading across the creek, "That kid had no armor, it would've been suicide to wear an over-sized armor, besides… he promised not to hurt anyone in my cabin."

The Ares camper scoffed, "Oh please don't act like that little kid can take any of us out, Luce probably drew that fight on purpose, just to get Pollux and his brother to join them. That little shrimp probably can't even- glurk!"

Suddenly two hands gripped the Ares camper from his legs, instantly dragging him into the water, there was a sudden splash and the Camper floated back up, face up knocked out. Beckendorf's eyes widened and he yelled "Get out of the water!"

Three more hands sprung up and clasped up his teammates sides and dragged them down, Beckendorf narrowly dodge that set for him and immediately drew his sword.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Beckendorf paled and sighed, dropping his sword.

"Annabeth… I would've thought that you would've been the one going for the flag." The blonde appeared, Yankee baseball hat in hand, her knife right as his neck. "You know that the Hermes cabin can't possibly take the flag without you helping."

"I wouldn't count on that… Percy is very… sneaky when he wants something." Annabeth smiled as he felt a sudden puncture at his neck and his body went numb as the Apollo cabins anesthetic made their way into his bloodstream. "After all he's the one that set up this entire trap in the first place."

She made her way into the water, placing a small blue pipe between her lips and a pair of diving glasses, before submerging with her brothers and sisters.

Beckendorf blinked as he started to feel sleepier and sleepier…

"Thank the gods it wasn't, Percy I ran into" he whispered, before he started snoring.

…

It was an absolute massacre; he just came out of nowhere and took them all out. No sound no battle cry, it was as if war really came down upon them within a split second.

He took out Clarisse first, knocking her away like a bug, before smothering another camper with a moving arm lock. He used his blades like they weighed nothing at all, chopping off heads of spears and cutting javelins in half without batting an eye. He picked Clarisse's shield and used it knock out four people, barreling into one after another, before throwing it at a Hephaestus kid whose helmet caved in with impact, thankfully the inside was padded and it barely bruised her.

He was an absolute speed demon, even when they were able to form up a phalanx he flanked them and kicked the first man so hard all four landed in a heap of flesh and armor. It was too fast for them to notice but he took a quick gulp from his canteen and took the rest of them out like they were babies.

We'll until he came across Jake Mason at least.

Percy frowned at the final guardian of the Red Flag; he wasn't allowed to hurt any Hephaestus campers to much so it would make things much harder. It was repayment for the plain, armored Kevlar vest that he wore over his black t-shirt. The Kevlar was supplemented by a thin layer of celestial bronze threads underneath; Percy gave the cabin the idea when he first saw them make the bulky armor they usually had. He was sure that the regular armor was better against swords but this one was better against spears, javelins and arrows.

Percy gave a grunt and sheathed the two knives in the straps at his back before settling into a stance. He placed his entire body into the side, both his arms level with his chest and outstretched with his feet two feet apart, facing forward.

Jake frowned and lunged with his spear…

Then his entire world was turned inside out and upside-down at the same time.

Percy brushed his hands against his shirt letting the splinters fall off as he tossed aside the ruined spear and grabbed the red flag, leaving behind the staff, and wrapping the red flag like a sash at his waist, then broke into a run for at the other side of the creek.

…

Percy had never been to a party before, well at least to his own age anyway, and the party that resulted in the Blue team's win was beyond Percy's social skills to comprehend. He lived simply and usually spoke one-on-one and rarely to entire groups.

The fact that he was being swarmed by entire groups of people only made him far more nervous than he should have been. Guys butted heads with him good-naturedly making cracks about how he 'got-up-close-and-personal' more than he should have. Girls gave him death glares and kept muttering things like 'sexist' and 'jerk' because he knocked out every single one of his female opponents.

Percy wasn't enjoying it very much to say the least, it was as if he was being slowly suffocated, usually most people won't even be this close to him because of the Mist and without it he was starting to feel more and more self-conscious of the entire thing. He didn't really notice it at the beginning but there were many more people striking up conversations with him in this camp than anywhere else he went with Aer. He was starting to feel like the goddess purposely isolated him… like she wanted to keep him to herself or something…

Percy mulled that though around for a bit…

Then he shook his face and waved his hand, Aer wouldn't stint his social life so she could do most the talking… right?

He had the sudden sense that Aer was giggling before shaking his head.

The party was very relaxed and was in the courtyard, all the campers were there, though some were nursing bruises to the neck or some cuts, most people were just having a good time and bragging about themselves, if they won that is. Percy kept an impassive face on most of the time and talked to the barest minimum, while the folks were certainly friend… they was an underlying tension in the camp as if there was some sort of big secret he wasn't in on.

Luce was the one who showed it the most usually gritting her teeth whenever Percy pointed out some kids who were claimed still didn't cabins or when he asked if some the senior campers were still unclaimed after so long.

The rest of the camp was really subdued a well, he would've though with such a large family most kids would warm up to each other and cabins would have better relations with one another… but it was as if the rivalry between each cabin was suffocating any ties they had with one another, sure there were plenty of people making friends outside of their cabin, but they usually only stayed with one or two and ignored the rest of their friends cabin.

It was very disconcerting to say the least.

Percy caught a sudden movement at his side and was pleasantly surprised to find his current cabin leader, Luce, right next to him holding out one of the never ending glasses that the camp was so fond of…

He wondered if they worked outside of camp, they would be very useful.

Their eyes met for only a second before Luce's eyes suddenly widened and pointed at the top of his head yelling something in Greek that got the gathered attention of the entire party.

Percy looked up to find a bright, blue holographic trident floating above his head.

An Olympian Icon, or to be precise, Poseidon's Icon.

He was moved to the Poseidon Cabin the very next day.

…

I AM AMAZING! 3000 WORDS IN A SINGLE DAY! THIS WAS PLANNED TO BE FINISHED BY MODAY BUT I PESERVERED! CHAPTER FIVE FOR YOUR READING PLEASURE!

Rememeber! 10 reviews are needed before are update again or the story is cut! 2 reviewers will get a sneak peek!


	6. A Twelve Year Old Tries To Kill Me

The Lost Son

By Sage Of Eyes (Disclaimer: I do not own, Rick Riordan does.)

…

A/N: Alrighties people short and sweet, this will probably make my day so give a few reviews, school is harsh and finding time to write while getting straight A's is hard. I can't seem to write long A/N's anymore so it means more words for you :D

A/N2: I really like how it broke 100 reviews on its fifth chapter so I'm planning on making another story for Percy Jackson and The Olympians. I feel that it'll be pretty good so I'll put a sneak peek in the bottom ;)

…

Chapter 6

…

An Immortal Twelve Year Old Tries To Kill Me.

…

"Sniper Rifle?"

"Check."

"Shuriken?"

"Check."

Artemis scratched the back of her head letting out a small sigh as she looked at the destroyed chariot. That would take some time to fix, that was for sure. She and Zoe had practically scoured the entire place for all the weapons they brought, no sense to leave it around for some stupid man to come and take, right?

"I think that's all of it, Mistress," Zoe piped as she stacked the shuriken into the damaged chariot. Sure, it was unable to fly, but that doesn't mean they couldn't put their stuff in it. "You can make it smaller now."

Artemis nodded to her lieutenant and waved her hand, the tent that they had slept in for the past few days unhitched itself from the ground, taking all the items inside, and covered the chariot. Artemis waved her hand once again muttering a word Latin, her choice language for any magic she chose to use.

'_Resilio…'_

The tent shrunk, surrounding the chariot, and enclosed the chariot with it. Within moments it became a small wool sphere, the ropes that held it becoming string that wrapped around it ending in a small bowtie. She walked over to it and grimaced as she picked it up, compressing matter was an easy feat, just bond the molecules closer together, but getting rid of the weight was something she still hasn't mastered in her 3000 years of life. All in all she was carrying more than 150 pounds of weapons and a 2 ton magical chariot in her pocket, no small feat since she was limited in her twelve year old body.

Apollo told her that Spanish was better for compression magic but she steadfastly refused to deviate from Latin, even if Spanish was an offshoot of Latin it didn't mean she should forsake something she's been practicing her entire life some new fad.

Besides he's been trying to get her to learn other languages for such a long time that she barely believed anything he said regarding those things anyway.

Artemis beckoned Zoe forward and retrieved her bow from her lieutenant's hands, feeling much more comfortable with her chosen weapon in hand, though her hunters enjoyed the bracelets and the necklaces that their bows and arrows reverted to, she still enjoyed the rough yet smooth feel of the white wood bow that she used. The trinkets were a handy piece of magic but she didn't approve it herself, back in the day when her Hunters strode into a town, armed to the teeth mind you, they were respected and were avoided by the general male populous, and sometimes even fleeing from them on sight… something that she heartily approved off ever since one of the boys walked into her baths.

Artemis walked for a moment before stopping.

"Camp Half-Blood is close to this place, right Zoe?" Artemis pondered thoughtfully; it may be a good place to continue her hunt. While usually very tedious to deal with, her nieces and nephews were rumor mongers to the extreme and were much more proficient in dealing with major problems, while she and her hunters thinned out the monster's forces from the shadows. There was also the off chance that one Hephaestus' children finally managed to break the damn curse and would be able to fix her chariot but she wasn't very keen on her luck with that.

Zoe's face took on a slight frown of distaste.

"Yes… I believe that the Camp is but an hour's walk from here, Mistress…"

Artemis nodded, while she was generally even towards the campers, provided none of the men crossed the line, her hunters were totally hostile toward them, cats and dogs had a better chance of getting along really…

It didn't help that there was a sort of rivalry over the two groups centering on beating the crap out of each other.

Even if her Hunters did win all the time, the campers weren't exactly pushovers… usually one or two hunters would sneak in while the rest protected the flag with liberal amounts of violence toward any of the girl campers and crotch kicks for the males, practicality for the former in respect for their patron for the other.

She taught them well.

"Good," Artemis nodded, easily walking through the dense underbrush with a grace only another god could imitate in their own realm, "We shall make our way to the camp and gather information, and should we get 'lucky', as the mortals say, we can get some of my nephews from my brother's cabin to fix the chariot."

Zoe gave a sharp nod walking through the underbrush efficiently; though she wasn't as graceful as her mistress she still traversed the undergrowth faster than most experienced hikers. The fact that she was doing it with ease set her farther apart from most mortals, and the fact that she could travel even faster in a sprint just made her a better than a regular immortal.

It was a pretty big feat that not many people could say, many immortals were skilled and powerful when they were mortals enough to actually curry their patrons favor enough for immortality. The fact that they became immortal also means that they kept their 'edge' over the years making them very dangerous opponents… the fact that she could beat any other immortal hands down meant she pretty damn good…

Or old… very old… but the author isn't going that direction… no sir! He wasn't going to be filled with arrows anytime soon!

And with that the two Immortals, one a god the other the god's faithful partner, made their way to the land of Demigods… changing history with each step.

…

Percy sighed as he folded his white jacket, finally finishing the repairs that he would've been able to do in 5 minutes on the road. He was sure that while the camp was nice his brief stay made him… soft. He wasn't nearly as cautious or hurried as when he was on the road so he unconsciously relaxed, not finish things right away, fighting as if it was for fun and not for staying alive and even things important like fixing his cloak was taking space in the backburner.

But that all changed when he was claimed and separated from the rest of the camp like he had some sort of disease that all the others didn't want to have. It was confusing the first hour but eventually, the very next day in fact, he learned that his father and two uncles, had sworn that they would never have children because of some sort of prophecy created by the oracle a few decades ago.

They didn't tell him what it was but he was pretty damn sure that the fate of the world was on his shoulders… and that most of the gods didn't like that.

Really… one told him right in the face if he wanted to be turned into a dolphin or be spontaneously combusted…

Who asks that sort of question?

Then he was told that one of the god's artifacts of power was stolen… and they think he did it…

The gods must already hate him if they thought that without even meeting him…

The cabin was pretty nice though, and the fact he didn't have to sleep to a dozen people made it a lot better, but it still didn't make him feel comfortable with being his father's son…well… maybe a tiny bit?

There was a knock on the door and Percy was tempted to just leave it alone, but the next words made him practically rush to the door.

"Percy… if you don't let me in I'll show everyone these pictures..."

He was there under 2 seconds and a smiling Luce happily skipped into his cabin, foregoing any of the rules that two campers couldn't stay alone in one cabin… he still didn't get why that rule was there…they were all family right?

He was shaken from his thoughts when the salt-and-pepper haired girl began to poke his duffel.

"Don't touch that!" Percy practically yelled, and Luce snapped her hand back faster than a bullet, "It's very important!"

"Percy, gods… it's just a duffel!" Luce laid one of her small hands on her chest, "you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Percy grimaced and took his duffel putting it underneath his bed.

"What are you doing here, Luce?" Percy frowned, she hadn't been the same since last Thursday, and always acted differently around him always avoiding him and when he saw her she'd give him this odd look every now and then as if she was contemplating something she didn't want to do.

He could understand of course, camp politics was confusing, and being a camp counselor just made it harder to get away with someone who was always under public eye.

Luce shrugged, "Chiron told me to tell you to come to the Big House, he figured that you would want to find the Master Bolt to avoid World War 3, so he wants' to you to go to the oracle."

Percy blinked, it was really going to be this easy to go on a quest to save the world? "What's an Oracle?" Percy frowned, "There was nothing about an oracle in the orientation video…"

"Figures," Luce snorted, "The oracle is creepy enough to send most adults into a closet for a week. The fact Chiron is letting you see it is only because you're going on a quest…" She absent-mindedly touched the scar that went on her cheek, "only people going on quests can meet the oracle anyways…" she whispered, trying not to let Percy hear her, since he was across the room he didn't really have to try.

So she got that scar on a quest… this will be hard… if something can overpower Luce, the closest he's ever had to an equal, how can he possibly get through this unscathed?

Meh…

"… Couldn't you just… I don't know… knocked and told me?" Percy palmed his face, he knew it was pretty mean but he had to set some ground rules concerning his cabin… it was his! His shit is his shit! "I would like it if you did that…"

Luce pouted; already turning back into the girl Percy saw as a great model… no wait! That didn't come out right! He meant role model, dammit!

"I just wanted to see what the big deal about the Poseidon cabin was all about…" Luce muttered, as Percy tried to re-evaluate his brain which was in shock for having it first pubescent thought. "It doesn't seem all that interesting…"

Percy snapped out of it and rolled his eyes, "Well if I activated the features of the cabin… you'd drown."

"W-what?"

"The Cabin produces water and if only children of Poseidon are present it fills itself up with water… the water drowns any intruders, heals us and makes us stronger… think of it as a hospital, defense system and Buffer zone for kid's like me… when I activate this place, I'm pretty sure I can beat just about anything."

Luce paled significantly, and for the first time noticed the large holes surrounded by Greek letters all around her… why couldn't her cabin have this much stuff she could take advantage of?

"It's all like yours really, with all those hammocks it would be easy to set up ambushes in your cabin, with your brothers and sisters, you can run fast and I'm pretty sure you can do gymnastics just fine…"

Luce blinked, she and her brothers and sisters usually just used the hammocks to play around… were they supposed to train them to me like ninjas or something?

…

In Olympus, the god of messengers and thieves, pumped his fists into the air.

"YES! SOMEONE FINALLY FIGURED IT OUT! N-no ma'am I was not saying yes to your supply of conditioners! I was… watching Lost… Yes I know it was very confusing to me too…"

In the back of his head Hermes was dancing happily… soon his children will be the ninja's he wanted them to be…

…

Luce's eyes glazed over as thoughts of making her cabin become that much more powerful… ninja pranksters… the world shall tremble.

Percy, who knew not the consequences of actions, simply raised an eye brow at Luce's suddenly airy expression and managed to shrug off the poisonous thoughts that had clouded his mind by burying them deep in his psyche… so deep in fact they will probably only be unearthed in the length of two years by shopping and other things detrimental to a young man's health.

Sadly with the amount of trauma Percy will go through with the quest and Aer's merciless dream making he will probably remember it a month or two.

Poor, poor Percy….

He'll be so confused in just a week…

"Well… I think I should head out to the Big House now right?"

"Yeah… go ahead." Luce waved her hand in a 'shooing' motion, making Percy's eye twitch.

"This is my cabin Luce… I checked… whenever I leave, it fills up with water so fast it cleans everything inside… I'm pretty sure you wouldn't wanna be in here if-"

ZWOOSH!

Luce was gone in an instant, leaving a trail of dust behind her. Percy blinked and shrugged. Why should he be confused at how fast Luce was? She was a daughter of Hermes after all…

He walked out and shielded his eyes from the sun, it was way too bright for his liking… damned weather control magic not even letting a single cooling cloud through… he liked cloudy days… gave him more shadows to sneak around in.

Percy just trudged through the camp getting the mostly odd looks from the other cabins and a few friendly waves from the Hephaestus cabin who he passed by.

"Hey, Percy!"

Percy turned and, as his eyes were met with an eight pack of abs the size of one of his fists, he immediately looked up, meeting the eyes of the six foot four Beckendorf.

I can take him, Percy thought, slightly smug.

"'Sup, Beck?" Percy gave an upward nod, and a small smile. "You feeling okay now? That much of morphine would've knocked out an elephant…"

Beckendorf rolled his eyes and slung an arm over Percy's shoulder, putting most of his weight on the boy, who, to his shock, didn't even falter supporting 150 pounds of pure muscle.

"Well," Beckendorf thought out-loud, stroking his chin's slight fuzz "the morphine wore out when the party was over, so I missed the big reveal, why didn't you tell us that were Poseidon's kid, Percy? Water and Fire are always at their best when making swords, your cabin and mine have been making blades together for a long time."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "I thought you said that you'd never let me near an anvil until the end of your days…"

Beckendorf laughed, something akin to hammers booming on a huge anvil, Percy mused.

"And I was being truthful, you and your ancestors, blessed as they are in ship and sword combat, can't do jack shit with a pair of tongs and a hammer." Beckendorf pulled out a sword from a sheath from his belt, "Try this sword Percy, tell me what you think." Beckendorf finished, eagerly almost.

Percy gripped the blade and immediately didn't like it… it was like it was…

"It's unbalanced," Percy muttered, twirling the blade before settling it in a reverse hand grip, "I was trying to make it fully upright… I'm sure it has something to do with the crosspiece… maybe make it from something less dense than Celestial Bronze? It should make it lighter…"

Beckendorf took the blade back eagerly, already planning to tell his brothers and sisters of his discoveries, if Percy stayed with the camp… they'd be making blades the length of buses, like that of the Cyclopes used, but would still be utterly balanced in every way… this is a glorious day…

Beckendorf's grin frightened Percy, a fair bit... it reminded him Aer… and that was never a good thing if he was being honest. "U-um… see you later, eh, Beck? I need to get to the Big House…"

"Oh! Wait!" Beckendorf tucked the blade away and pulled out the black Kevlar and Celestial bronze vest that he lent Percy for capture the flag, it was noticeably bulkier at the sides though and there was a shoulder guard that hadn't been there before, "You kept your promise, and I will too. It's yours now."

Percy took the vest and it was noticeably heavier than before, but it was insanely still lighter than most of the out-dated Greek armor that the rest of the camp wore.

"We reinforced it in the sides and the left shoulder with some Dragon hide we had left over from way back when, it should protect you a fair bit from swipes, but watch out for thrusts, the vest is made to stop semi-blunt objects, spear points and swords can cut through that easily with enough force from the attack…."

"Thanks, Beck, I don't know how I'm going to repay you for all this…"

"You already did," Beckendorf grinned, touching the blade at his waist lightly, he will unravel the secrets of his ancestors soon enough… "Besides the fact none of my siblings got any concussions is because of you right?"

"Thanks, Beck…" Percy gave a little smile; he was really starting to like it here, "Say hi to Silena for me…" He gave a wave to Beckendorf as he walked to the Big House and tossed on the vest, no point in carrying it around when he could just wear it, gaining a lot of add looks for wearing armor while not even fighting.

Beckendorf watched Percy walked away… but then he suddenly paled.

HOW DID HE KNOW ABOUT SILENA!

…

Percy entered the dusty attic, waving away the cloud of dust that billowed around him with ease. All around him were trophies, pickled monster parts and souvenirs that Demigods picked up over the years. Some looked older than most but all carried some sort of plaque to the person that got it. He took some interest in the fuzzy pink dice that apparently belonged to Apollo sometime in the 80's, for a few seconds before walking to the end of the room.

It was probably the ugliest thing he'd ever seen in his life. It was a mummy, not even completely covered by bandages; its skin was like leather and was stretched tightly against the bones. It was clad in neon hippie clothes… which to Percy, was the worst part over all… it clashed horribly with the brown dammit…

Clothes aside, the thing was okay…

Until it started to fill the room with green gas from it mouth.

Percy felt himself stiffen and the room began to shift all around him, until he was completely surrounded by gas, a globe that surrounded him infinitely, words began to whisper all around him and he listened.

From the west of the globe:

_You shall head west, and face the god who has turned._

The voice shifted to a woman from a man.

_You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned._

The voice became ambient, all encompassing, and deep as if a giant was speaking to him.

_You shall be betrayed, by one who calls you friend._

The sphere shrunk and shrunk and he found himself staring at the mummy's mouth, and he felt a shiver go up his spine as the mouth moved as it spoke.

_You shall fail to save what matters most, in the end._

The mouth clicked shut and the attic, the dusty boring attic, became itself once again.

Percy let out the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding and staggered to the stairs, his thoughts already set on the ominous prophecy he just heard…

What the hell can't he save?

"Who's going to betray me…" Percy mumbled under his breath making his way to the porch, to speak with Chiron, maybe he would make it easier to understand.

He was so engrossed on his thoughts that he nearly bumped into an auburn haired kid, maybe a year or so younger than him, wearing gray camouflage-pants, army boots and a silver vest.

"Ah…" Percy's head just a little higher, his thoughts returning to the real world as the auburn haired girl glared at him, he glanced backward and found he was right in front of the bathroom, "You need to use it?"

The girl glared and narrowed her eyes, then gave an imperialistic nod, which made Percy raise an eyebrow but he moved out of the way with and made his way to the porch.

"Girls are weird…" Percy muttered…

THUNK! SLAM!

Percy's eyes widened as a Shuriken the diameter of an orange embedded the door frame right next to him, he took a glance backwards and the door to the bathroom was closed. He frowned and pulled out the Shuriken as he entered the porch, where a girl, wearing a silver tiara of all things, with the same clothes as the girl before, a few years older than him waited with Mr. D, Chiron and Annabeth.

Chiron and Mr. D were playing Pinochle as always. The girl had a set of cards in her hand and was frowning rather grimly. Annabeth just leaned across the wooden railing of the porch, eyes slightly closed as if she was deep in thought. He noted that there was another set of cards opposite of the dark-haired girl, and guessed that it probably belonged to the girl he just passed by.

There were plenty of looks from the group when he entered, they were all pretty surprised at what he had in his hand though and Mr. D had a rather gleeful smile on his face.

"See! I told you she would agree with me Chiron! She tried to kill him herself!" the portly man clad in a leopard print shirt, crowed triumphantly.

"Now, now…"Chiron placated the bearded man, "we don't know why she would've possibly tried to kill Percy… for all we know she could still be angry from crashing her chariot… Percy could just be an innocent bystander."

Mr. D and the dark-haired girl snorted.

"My Mistress, is not easily angered," The girl scoffed softly, before frowning at her hand of cards.

"What she said." Mr. D grunted before folding his cards in disgust along with the girl, Chiron was just too damn good at this… but he'll beat him some day! the portly man mentally cackled, drawing on more cards, the girl doing the same… Percy could almost feel their wills fighting each other as the three bored holes into each other's eyes with their analyzing glares.

Percy was sure Chiron was going to win, he was like tiger facing two carnivorous penguins, the penguins were still pretty dangerous… but the tiger was still going to freaking win.

Mr. D gave an odd look at the boy.

"So, Paul… what do you think of your other niece? Since you've only met me I guess she'd be a pretty good comparison, eh?" Dionysus materialized a cup of wine, but when Chiron gave a 'tutting' noise he sighed and turned it into a bottle of coke, before taking a sip and frowning, no matter how he looked at it the drink was good but he stilled missed his wine.

"My niece?" Percy asked quirking an eyebrow as he took a seat against one of the window sills, "Is she from my mom's side or something? I thought you said you didn't know my mother."

"Not from your mortal side, boyo!" Mr. D tutted, mimicking the centaur, who gave him a small scowl. "Poseidon is my uncle right? And you're his son?"

Percy nodded serenely, filing away the cursory look the girl gave him for some thought later.

"It's a whole arrangement that the Big Three made a few years ago," Mr. D drawled replacing a few cards after discarding a few others. "Since most of the Olympians are Zeus' kids it would be confusing for everyone to be 'cousins' so the kids of the original Olympians are officially 'aunts' or 'uncles' just so some of the younger ones can have some spice in their lives."

Percy frowned, being called uncle by someone older than him would be pretty weird but he'll be able to live with it. "So she's an Olympian then?"

Dionysus gave him a blank look, that absolutely screamed 'No duh…'

"No duh, Paul." Dionysus made his thoughts aware to the rest of the table, who probably already figured it out themselves. "She's Artemis, the man-hating eternal-goddess of the hunt and the moon, if you want her to care for you like family, you should consider a sex-change operation sometime in the future."

Percy felt the urge to cover his privates but decided against it, there were two girls present and he was sure, while Chiron and Mr. D would've found it funny, the other two wouldn't have appreciated it.

Then said auburn headed goddess walked out and blinked.

"What did I miss?"

"Nothing." The group chorused.

…

It's filler… and there's no action… but there has to be a chapter before plot-twists come at you all at once.

With that here is a sneak peek of my new story!

…

The Hero

…

I would've never believed it.

I would've never have thought something so ridiculous could ever happen.

If someone told me what I saw before my eyes right now I would've laughed in their face…

But it was happening.

Right in front of my eyes.

He was supposed to be invincible, he was supposed to never die, he was my best friend, the guy that was supposed to stay with me my entire immortal life, ever since I became the lieutenant of Artemis centuries ago.

When he lost Annabeth, a lot of us were sure he'd lose it, maybe even try to kill himself… we were right about the first, but were pretty surprised at the how much he'd lose…

He was still weaning himself off pack by pack after a few hundred years, and the smell of cigarettes always followed him closely, there were a few minor gods that joked about him being the god of cigarettes, but they always did that in Olympus at Arcturus Station, quite a few light-years away, and never at his face in New Eden.

He was untouchable after–all, practically a god in his own right, though when you looked at him when he took the job he would've just looked like an average 20 year old, the fates were pretty gratuitous when he stopped aging though, and I was sure the two of us would get odd looks whenever we went anywhere together.

I'm sure I would've drawn looks anywhere though, my hair was still short and choppy, though I'd grown out of my punk-phase early in my immortality I still kept my hair the same. The silver attire and longbow would've been the real kickers though.

Him on the other hand… he practically charmed anyone who saw him, you name it thugs politicians, housewives, girls all of them practically ate out of his hand, even when said hand was holding a cigarette between two fingers. He was infinitely more mature-looking than I was, even though I was two years older than him. His clothes were simple and efficient, black slacks, black comfortable shoes and a white turtle neck sweater. Though he didn't wear it when we went out he usually had an apron with a small sunflower at the abdomen, he usually wore it just to mess with his camper's heads, like, how can someone wearing an apron possibly by immortal and have taken down Gaea and Kronos?

He was impossibly powerful… but that still didn't stop him from dying. Maybe it was some sort of illness or maybe some side effect of the Curse of Achilles, one day he was fine, teaching kids…

The next day she was with him, surrounded by all the Olympians, holding his hand as the Fates finally got tired of waiting and let him out of his misery, poking him with a needle in the small of his back. It lasted only a second… and my last friend finally died.

My name is Thalia Grace… and I am now the last person to even remember the Titan Wars.

…

Percy Jackson awoke violently, a splash of water from the river the dead being the main instigator.

"Finally!" A haughty voice reclaimed, "I told you Styx water was the only kind of water that would touch him, Lachesis!"

"Shut up, Clotho… you weren't being too much of a help trying to kiss him awake!"

"I wasn't kissing him! If I was kissing him then Atropos was practically getting to second base!"

"N-no I wasn't-t!"

Percy opened his eyes and three women, he knew very well were in front of him, all very beautiful and, most of all, not in their aged forms…

The three Fates looked straight at him and he already knew what it was all about…

He had planned all this with them, of course.

"Make sure to take care of, Sheppard while I'm gone." Percy gripped the obsidian chair he was in and Lachesis giggled.

"You'll be gone for a week at most, Percy. I don't even know why you even had to fake your death… your Father and Thalia were crushed when they heard, I'm sure Sheppard would be pretty down when her favorite counselor isn't there to greet her from saving the universe."

"Which is why I faked it." Percy dead-panned, "She's the hero now… she'll be able to take my place in case the plan fails and the parallel isn't fixed."

The three Fates scoffed.

"As if this dimension would even survive if you mess up, Perseus Jackson" Atropos grimaced pointing a gnarled staff at him, which began to glow an eerie purple. The two others followed suit and as one they fired.

And suddenly… Percy Jackson was no longer there. The three Fate's looked at one another, before Clotho finally asked.

"So… how long will this take if he does it all right?"

"42 minutes," Atropos grimaced, if she was right…

Her two sister pulled out alarm clocks and set them, settling down.

…

So here's the summary… Percy Jackson gets sent into a parallel dimension where the first Titan war has yet to start… because if he isn't the titans will win against Fate and the entirety of Fate will unravel and Chaos will reign once again.

But why Percy Jackson? Why not send the Entirety of Olympus to send their Dimensional Siblings?

Simple… Percy knows how to whoop peoples butts into to shape… and sadly the Olympians in the next universe aren't nearly powerful enough to imprison the Titans on their own and manifest the West and all its glory.

So the three Fates, who know everything that happens in any universe, decided to send their good old pal, Percy, to teach them a thing o two about fighting…

Poor Olympians.

…

As for why it took me so long to update… school is tough on time. I'll try to get out another chapter by… Thursday next week before I start on the story I just mentioned. Oh! Before I forget this requires ten reviews not to be cancelled!

Ciao!


	7. Someone Else Tries To Kill Me

The Lost Son

By Sage of Eyes (I do not own Percy Jackson And The Olympians, I, however, own a very delicious sandwich which Rick Riordan does not have.)

A/N: … I still can't think of anything to say… I think High School is sucking the Teenage Angst out of me… not that I'm complaining though.

A/N2: So how did you guys like the last update? Fillers don't go over well so I guess 11 reviews (The lowest ever) explains itself.

…

Someone Tries To Kill Me Two: Old Lady Remix

…

Percy's send off was pretty low-key, the entire camp was present but there wasn't any cheering or anything. The last quest ended badly, and most of the camp didn't want to overinflate the egos of the send-offs.

As if they needed it.

Percy was just his normal, quiet self, he already donned in his White Coat he knew it was all business up until he took it off. Call it instinct or dogged survival skills but when he put the coat on it was all business, no games no fun, only surviving. He survived like that for years and he was sure that it was the way to go. He and his duffel went a LONG way together and when he walked out of the boundaries he knew Aer would be waiting for him to, for better or worse.

Annabeth took it all in stride, though she rubbed him the wrong way their first meeting he found out they she was just another lost kid like him, well until she found camp anyways, she, Luce and a child of Zeus made their way to camp, the satyr and the child sacrificed themselves to save them. She held her head high proud, and she told him she was destined to be in this quest. She wasn't as flexible as he was but she had a mind that worked fast enough to break through anything with brutal efficiency.

She wasn't bad at using her knife, and that magical Baseball cap of her really evened the odds when they spared once… he still won though, mainly because he was street smart and figured out that her shadow was still there and her sneakers left quite a bit of marks when she walked.

He was pretty sure that those sneakers of hers were padded now and that she'd be only using that cap of hers during night. She was also wearing the knife of hers at a strap attached to her shoulder so she can draw on it within seconds.

Scary little strategist isn't she…

The last person in their little mish-mash was just to balance the group off, he was the warrior can block and slash his way to victory, Annabeth was the stealth expert with her cap and knife she can kill any monster before it could even growl, and Zoe was the long ranged support. Her 'mistress' Artemis insisted that she go with them while she searched elsewhere for the monster that stole her father's master bolt, while they theorized that Hades had the bolt Artemis couldn't walk into the underworld so they were covering all the bases with a team going to the underworld and a goddess searching the rest of the United States.

Fun.

Zoe was pretty prideful, but her fighting style rested on surprise, surgical attacks, the anti-thesis of both his and Annabeth's up-close fighting. She laid traps and sent arrows from yards away, though she lacked up close weaponry Artemis said she was trained in hand-to-hand combat.

Percy was already itching to fight her in the Hex after Artemis mentioned that they had traveled all over the entire world and learned most of the fighting styles that the 'mortals' came up with.

"Percy," Percy was snapped out of his random thoughts when Chiron and Luce approached him, packages in hand. Artemis was talking to Zoe, who was nodding seriously, and Annabeth was talking to the Pine Tree.

She should really stop doing that… she practically visited the dang thing every day.

"Yeah?" Percy asked, facing the two.

Chiron shared a look with Luce, who only frowned, and sighed. He took a bronze pen out of his pocket and handed it to Luce before rolling away to the direction of the Huntresses.

"Percy," Luce sighed, making her way towards him. "This is an enchanted pouch, it contains some Nectar and Ambrosia, enough to heal you and Annabeth from a few medium wounds, but only enough to heal one mortal wound. There's some cash from the Camp's Quest funds and should get you enough a descent head start if you spend it wisely."

Luce handed him the pouch, and he decided to hand it over to Annabeth the first chance he got. She was pretty well minded about money and he knew next to nothing about using Ambrosia and Nectar, might as well fudge the thing off to a person who actually knew what they were doing.

Besides he already had the duffle to carry, two bags would just make him stand out.

There was a sudden screech of outrage from the huntresses but Luce sighed and just shook her head when he was about to turn to look. He walked toward him and clipped the pen's cap onto the shoulder strap.

"This pen is called Riptide, it belonged to a hero from a long time ago." Luce backed away with a small smile. "Go ahead… uncap it."

Percy shrugged and held onto the pen's body and pulled, the cap proving strong enough to stay onto the shoulder strap with ease.

The pen disappeared and suddenly there was four feet of wicked celestial bronze in front of him.

"Holy hell," Percy muttered, "How the heck does it do that?"

Luce pursed her lips and took a glance towards the arguing huntresses and Chiron.

"You can put it back in if you push the tip of the sword into the cap. Just make sure you don't cut your neck off by accident if you keep the cap there."

Percy nodded and pushed the tip of the sword onto the cap immediately it disappeared and there was now an ordinary pen attached to his shoulder strap. Luce seemed to fidget for a bit but sighed and gave Percy a hug, it was a small hug pretty much what families shared and Percy felt a little happy at the thought of being hugged by his family…

He'll defiantly come back after a year or two.

"Keep yourself safe Percy" Luce muttered into his ear, her voice holding the tiniest bit of evil in it. "Keep yourself safe…"

…

New York City, home of Thin Crust Pizza, Tap Water that can replace energy energy drinks and, apperently, the gods of the west. After a quick send-off, the group was droped off my their many-eyed counseler, Argus, in the heart of it all, The Empire State Building. Chiron had told them it would be wise to start an important quest at an important location, since the fate of the world apparently stood at the balance they couldn't simply start at Camp Half-Blood. Rules and tradition withstanding they got out at the white, strawberry delivery van right in front of the building, steadily making their way to Grand Central Station.

It took only five minutes of being stared at in the middle of New York City before Percy dragged the two girls into an abandoned building.

'_They were all staring~' _Aer sang inside his head, knowing fully it bothered him to no end, _'They were all staring at you~'_

"Put these on." He ordered, barely managing to not hang the two girls, having a goddess pushing your buttons during a two hour drive to New York proving to be a bad way to reacquaint himself with the goddess. What were they thinking wearing those kinds of clothes in public? They practically stood out more than he did when he was in Japan! There were enough guys giving them the 'Look' that he knew it wouldn't end well… especially since both of the girls were trained to kill…

Annabeth shrugged and entered one of the rooms, coming out with the bag and dressed in a plain black T-shirt and lengthy black pants. Her Orange T-shirt's sleeves poked out a little put it was less of an eyesore than before. Percy gave her a nod and she tossed him her ripped denim jeans, which he quickly folded and put in his duffel, making a note not to wear that particular piece of clothing.

Percy turned toward the huntress and held out a similar set of clothing.

"Thou must be joking," Zoe glowered at Percy, "I have no doubt thy clothes are… disgusting, I shall not wear it."

Percy groaned and palmed his face, "What are you talking about? My clothes are clean, plenty cleaner than yours if what you said about you camping the last two nights was true."

Zoe flushed slightly, "My clothes do not get dirty. My mistress Artemis enchanted herself! Besides if we stood out than what are thee doing wearing thy white coat? Thy clothes stand farther apart from normal than mine."

"My clothes are normal," Percy said irritably, why can't she just make this easy? "People rarely glance at my clothes since they obviously give off what I am."

"And what, pray tell, might that be?" Zoe snarked, this boy will not get her to wear his clothes… who knows what he might do with them later on…

"A homeless child," Percy said coldly, before packing the clothes away in his duffle, he pulled out a zip locked package and pressed it against the huntress, "Here my gift to you, my emergency pack of clean clothes, never worn them always cleaned them."

Zoe faltered for a bit, this kid was all alone? "Fine… but if you peek… I swear what I will do to you will scare even Kronos himself."

Percy just glowered at the huntress while Aer gushed at how he should play the 'homeless child' card more often…

He had no idea what she was talking about…

He played the card plenty of times… it would seriously start to backfire on him if he used in any more than he should. Moderation is a virtue…

When the huntress got out Percy had a small smirk on his face while Annabeth had a full-blown smirk on hers.

"Do you honestly expect me to wear THIS the entire week?" Zoe fumed, her cheeks burning while she tossed over her clothes at the boy.

"You said you wouldn't wear anything I'd already worn…" Percy gestured at Annabeth's plain black T-shirt, while Aer laughed manically at the back of his head, "It's not that bad… it's just one word."

"It depicts the word FRIDAY across it, you little sea spawn!" Zoe jabbed her finger on the shirt's front tapping each letter respectively, "The people will laugh at me!"

"Not my problem."

Aer laughed in his head the entire walk to Grand Central Station and the huntress didn't stop glaring him the entire time…

At least they weren't being stared at anymore…

…

Percy got all their first-class tickets at half-price, something that earned him a few glares from the girls when he lied about all three of them being orphans… and that he was being forced to carry everything while they wasted all the money. He took in stride of course… since he made sure that they were all in different compartments for the entire trip to a small town near St. Louis.

Alone at last…

The minute his butt touched the plush seat Aer formed on the bed near the ceiling, tackling the boy into the sofa the two quickly becoming a tangled mass of limbs.

"Percy! It's been far too long!" Aer griped as Percy Struggled to regain his breath with the goddess on his chest, proving herself to be quite the expert in coming out dominant in dog piles. "How was camp? Did you like it? How did you possibly entwine the fate of Olympus into yours so quickly? We must not make this chance go to waste!"

"A-aer… Can't breathe…" Percy gasped, pressed against the unforgiving steel of the floor.

"Oh! Sorry, Percy, … just a bit excited…"

"A bit?" Percy gulped air in as he allowed the goddess to pull him onto the sofa, "I was only gone for two weeks! How could that be 'too long'?"

"Percy!" Aer admonished, hugging the boy gleefully "Don't you dare think I think so little of you! I've been with you since the beginning of your life, everyday without you is torture to me!"

Percy raised an eyebrow at the goddess, whose face was practically the epitome of honesty and truthfulness…

"You were bored weren't you?"

"More than you can possibly imagine, hero." Aer smiled, her almond shaped eyes crinkling together as a serene smile passed through on her face, betraying none of the mischief she planned on unleashing upon the poor boy. "Now let's be one again shall we? I'm getting tired of just hanging outside of you… it's time to go home now…"

"What! I thought that you came in me when I got out of the- mmph..."

Aer slowly kissed Percy stopping his tirade, and pressed her mouth forcefully against his. Face in utterly shock Percy missed Aer's hand entwining onto his own, gently dragging it onto her soft cheek, right beside her lips. The minute she broke the kiss, she kissed the palm of his hand gave a small smile.

"Lets be together forever, Percy…" She whispered, into his ear turning into mist entering him…

Percy felt a warmth unlike any other flow through him, putting the one he felt outside of camp to shame. The feeling slowly faded from his body concentrating on the palm of his hand, the feeling was so strong that he was unable to tear himself away from it, wishing to be closer to it… he opened his eyes and in the middle of his right palm were two vines of water threading together with mist flowing around it in a large circle of black markings.

"What is this?" Percy muttered, only to have Aer laugh softly in the back of his head.

"Just something that says what you already know, Hero." Aer smiled something he wasn't sure how he knew about since she was in his head. " I need to rest hero… Leaving is easy but returning is much harder… enjoy your dreams Hero…"

Percy felt fatigue engulf him. It wasn't exhaustion.. but it was almost as if his energy was just being to sucked away…

With the goddess snoring softly in the back of his head, he leaned back using his Duffel as a pillow and fell into a contented sleep…

There was a sudden burst of wind in the room… and the window opened suddenly before closing. Outside the speeding train wind solidified, becoming gray and forming the cloud monster known to most Greeks as a storm spirit… its eyes alert and wide with the new knowledge… it raced to its master…

Right in the direction of the camp Percy left only a few hours ago.

…

That train ride was uneventful and Percy met with the girls a few times just to check on them… well met with Annabeth more anyways, the hunter didn't want 'to be associated with his kind'.

Yeah… she was mean…

So when they were dropped off at the train station he wasn't surprised when the girl wanted to use the restroom.

"You could've just asked me to take you to the restroom on the train…" Percy muttered, trudging through the forest road of the small town with a slight grimace "We might have money but it doesn't mean we can just go ditch our scheduled rides…"

"There's no such thing as a bathroom on a moving train!" Zoe snapped angrily, did this man think she was a fool? "It's impossible!"

Percy gritted his teeth as Aer giggled at the back of his head, a strangely pleasing sound that cooled his temper down slightly.

"Fine! Let's just find a restroom and get back as fast as possible okay?" Percy muttered, and Annabeth sighed behind him, he felt kind of sorry for her really since she practically had to put up with him and the huntress arguing all the time.

If he was her, he would've broken out the crowbar a LONG time ago.

After traveling a few blocks the 12-year old hitchhiker, huntress and blonde camper finally came across a rather demolished looking warehouse with a tarnished sign that read:

AUNTY EM'S GARDEN GNOME EMPORIUM

While Percy generally stayed away from nearly run-down warehouses like this one, there was a small public health inspection flyer on the door that gave the place an 'A' for their food.

Truck stop food= truck stop restroom.

Simple and the owner would probably just ask them to buy a snack or something, easily paid for with a few bucks.

Percy jabbed his thumb at the door.

"I'll buy a few drinks or something and you can go use the restroom or something. The owner will probably focus on me so you should just sneak 'round back in case this 'Aunty Em' is a stingy old lady."

Aer rolled her eyes and strode through the door before walking behind one of the many statues and crossing her arms, obviously waiting for him to make his move.

Her posture practically screamed 'make my day you stupid irresponsible man, make my day' and Percy decided not to talk to her for a couple hours.

Would probably make the train ride better anyways, when she came pounding at the door asking if there was really a restroom on the train.

He walked through the door as well, Annabeth in tow before freezing as his eyes took in the sculptures all around him…

They were all life-like… too life like. Not even that masterpiece sculpture he saw a long time ago wasn't this exact… and that sculpture didn't looked scared as hell as well…

"Annabeth." Percy whispered, catching the girl's attention before waving his hand to her as he crouched behind a rather obese statue of a man in a toga, she followed him reluctantly but swiftly, he held his up to the huntress and motioned for her to go down as well, which she did.

"Don't these statues look too… real?" Percy whispered gesturing to all the statues around him, Annabeth's eyes widened and she looked around as well before her eyes settling on a satyr statue and muttering 'Ferdinand' and almost freezing instantly.

"Medusa." She whispered and instantly closed her eyes.

_Percy get out of there!' _Aer hissed from the back of his head, _'My powers are still drained, I cannot hide you!'_

Percy gave a nod and grabbed Annabeth's hand before mouthing 'Medusa' to the huntress across them, who's eyes narrowed before closing.

She must have prior experience, he thought grimly as he guided the blonde away slowly. A sudden stray thought went through his head…

'_Aer,' _Percy mentally asked, slowly reaching for his duffel as he walked _'I have some goggles from that skiing trip a few weeks ago, they're reflective… will that work?'_

'_I'm not sure, Percy, I'd rather you not risk it…'_

Percy gave a slight nod and slipped a pair of goggles onto one of the inner pockets of his jacket. It might not work… but he would be damned if he wouldn't try…

"Well hello there…." The sudden voice forced him to freeze and the huntress stiffened, "Are you two lost?"

He turned slowly and made sure to look up to the woman's neck, easy for someone who was just about to break 5 feet three inches.

"Oh!" Percy mock exclaimed, suddenly painfully knowledgeable of the death grip Annabeth had on his hand, "Yes we are! Right Annabeth?" He squeezed her hand she nodded slowly, "Me and… my friend were looking for someplace to eat and came across this… wonderful place."

"Oh dearie…" The woman crooned, her voice wickedly sweet, "We can't have a pair of growing kids like you two going hungry can we? I'll make you something nice to eat… free of charge, just keep me company a while afterwards okay?"

Percy forced a smile on his face, 'a while' probably meant forever. "Sure… thanks.. lady…"

He followed the old lady, making sure to look like he was looking at her. Annabeth's grip was practically killing his hand as he helped her sit down when they reached the cafeteria. It was like a diner cafeteria with a few booths and cash register. He quickly took a seat next the girl who was gripping her knees and looking down, Percy gave a small frown.

"Why are you acting like this?" Percy whispered, as the lady disappeared behind the counter, Even if Medusa was a legendary monster Annabeth was too… terrified for him to take it lightly.

"What's the problem, Annabeth?" Percy whispered, keeping his eyes on the counter.

"Nothing…" The blonde whispered back, "Let's just get out of here…"

Percy frowned and was a about to press for answers when Aer spoke.

"_Medusa hates Children of Athena," _Aer whispered from the back of his head, _"Athena was responsible for turning her into such a thing… I hear tha_t_ the most horrific statues are made of Athena's children… best not ask her Percy, who knows how many of these limbless statues are her kin…"_

Percy's eyes narrowed, and his hand trailed to the pen strapped to his shoulder, if that thing thought that he'd let her kill one of his friends she was in for a big surprise. He was just about to uncap the pen when he heard a 'psst!' from behind him.

Percy turned his head and was surprised to find the huntress crouched, expertly, behind them, using their bodies to not be discovered. The huntress looked a bit panicked but she had a fire in her eyes that told Percy she was more than ready to fight if needed.

"My arrows will not be able puncture her scales, the same is to be said for thy crowbar, she will merely bend out of the way" Zoe expertly stated, her experience shining through greatly, "We shall not be able to retreat… the old hag has locked the doors, we'll be able to break the locks with thy crowbar but I don't want to be chased through the town by Medusa, best we kill her here, avoid her tail, don't look in her eyes, and aim for head."

Percy gave a nod, and was surprised to see Annabeth do the same.

"I have a pair of polarized skiing goggles," Percy whispered turning his head to the counter again, "Will it work?"

"Yes!" the huntress nearly yelled, already crouching back to the shadows "Those will be the perfect in our fight! Do not draw false bravery from them! Kill her quickly! I shall provide cover with my arrows, they will not kill her but they will hurt her…"

Percy gave an almost imperceptible nod and nearly stood stock still as a plate of food appeared in front of him, as well as two rows of rather yellowish teeth.

"_Poison…" _Aer muttered, _"Best not be getting ideas, Percy, Gorgon's poison is deadly even after leaving her mouth… you best not eat the food…"_

"_I won't…" _Percy mentally answered, before grabbing hold of Annabeth's hand before it could reach for the burger.

"Here you go, Sweetie," the old woman chuckled, Percy caught wind of her breath and almost chocked… it was as if smelling a dead body… "You and your friend eat up, I have a feeling you'll be needing it…"

"Thank for the meal ma'am," Percy answered as honestly as he could, and in as an innocent of a voice as he could muster, "But do you have any ketchup?" As he began to meet her eyes he let go of Annabeth's hand, pushing it onto her knife, before letting his hand fall behind him and making a three, "These fries will be rather bland without them…" he inched his eyes up her neckline almost gagging at the site of so many wrinkles. He lifted himself of the bench the tiniest amount, and Annabeth's eyes widened before she did the same, the sudden loss of weight signaling to do so, Percy lowered the number of fingers on his hand to two, and he was sure he hear the creaking of a bow in the distance.

"These fries are plenty good by themselves," Medusa 'humphed', "but I'll get your ketchup…if you look into my eyes say please…"

Percy had to stop himself from gagging, did this old lady think he was 10? As if he'd fall for that!

"Percy…" Annabeth whimpered, and Percy cursed, the camp was good at showing how to fight monsters but balance wasn't one of its greater teachings, Annabeth was struggling to keep herself up. "hurry…"

"Oh?" the old woman sneered, " it seems your friend wants some too… just look into my eyes and say please…"

Percy looked down for a moment and let out a sigh as he dragged the goggles up his head, pretending to knead his head as a shock black hair blocked the woman from seeing the goggles.

"I have a better idea…" Percy muttered gripping the table with one hand as he slowly lowered the one finger, raising his head slowly "Why don't you…"

"Yes…" the woman almost said greedily, and Percy could practically feel her eyes boring into him.

"Die!"

He clenched the muscles in his arm as rocketed up, kicking away the bench with his leg and throwing up the table, sending fries and burger parts everywhere. There was a sudden 'TWANG!' and arrows slammed into the bizarre woman's chest, ripping away the gaudy blouse and revealing row upon row of sickly green scales, he felt Annabeth rush under him and stab the woman through the chest… there was a sudden scream and Percy felt like a truck hit him sending him straight into a mound of statues, narrowly avoiding death thanks to Celestial Bronze, Kevlar vest. Mere seconds later another truck hit him sending him sprawling back the ground.

"Get down Percy!" He heard Annabeth yell from across the warehouse "She's throwing statues with her tail!"

"You didn't get her!"

"Her scales are tougher than I thought!"

"You Demigods are getting more cunning! Tables! Coordinated tactics!" The gorgon shrieked, throwing row after row of statues, "You all used to EAT my food too! Look at this waste! Do you know how much beef costs these days!"

"I don't care!" Percy yelled back.

"The nerve!" The gorgon shrieked, sending more statues at him with her tail, "You'll all make a fine gravel for my driveway!"

"I won't count on that!" Percy yelled, narrowly avoiding a statue before rolling toward the gorgon and dodging a statue "Zoe! Now!"

'TWANG!'

Three arrows embedded themselves into the gorgons tale, causing the monster to shriek as she tried to lift it up.

"How!" The gorgon yelled as she swiped at Percy with her claws, "My scales!"

"Look closer!" Percy growled, and behold Annabeth appeared hat in hand, bangs covering her face and combat boot squarely placed on a knife stuck to the ground. "Athenian specialty! Now give me your head!"

Percy snuck into her guard and kicked her in the abdomen, sending her up, he grasped the pen and leapt up with the body. Three feet of glimmering bronze appeared out of nowhere as Percy slashed the monsters head off it's body.

He dropped and the body thudded next to him, already melting into sand. There was another thud and the head landed next to him.

"Spoils of war," the huntress grunted appearing next to him looking fairly pleased, "Thy line about her head was far more appropriate than you thought, Jackson."

"Yeah…" Percy muttered, making his way to the cash register, the sword disappearing as he touched the tip with a cap still on his shoulder, "You should use the bathroom while I go look for something to put that in… or at least if she has any money for us…"

Zoe gave a nod and stalked off to Olympus-know-where leaving Percy alone with the silent Athena camper.

Percy was counting money and a few golden _drachma _when a thought occurred to him, "Annabeth… What time is it?"

"Ten minutes before five…" the girl frowned, " you can't honestly think…"

"Oh I'm not thinking! I know I'm going to be on that train!" Percy thundered, stuffing the Hermes Quick-'N, Easy delivery box he found with medusa's head before tossing a few _drachma _in as per instruction packet, and it was immediately whisked away to his choice. "Get Zoe! We're out of here!"

…

=.='

Two viruses… one reprogram and heck of a lot of reinstalling…

Ten reviews to be continued…

I hope nothing crashes…


	8. Intermission

The Lost Son

By Sage of Eyes

Disclaimer: I no own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor The Heroes of Olympus Series.

A/N: 'Dodges rotten fruit' Ahem… 'straightens tie nervously' I apologize for the length of time it took to get this out… so I will not bother you with this Author Note and give you… the next chapter.

A/N2: Professionalism aside I somehow managed to give myself a 1-inch cut inside my mouth while asleep, hurt like hell to eat and talk for 3 days but it's healed up nice now. Whenever I yawn in front of a mirror there's a nifty scar there now, and there's something for me the prod with my tongue contemplatively while pretending to listen to my teachers… so it's quite a nifty thing. Hooray for scars!

…

I Can Apparently Suck Monsters Into My Body… Derp.

…

Percy gorged himself on the medium-rare steak, ripping large portion of the meat off and stuffing his mouth with gratuitous amounts of vegetables with it. Giving a few chews, he swallowed and repeated until the plate was clean.

Then he moved on to the next plate.

Then to the next plate.

Then to the next plate.

Then to the- you get the idea.

"By the gods… he's a bottomless pit," Zoe muttered, carefully making sure her plate wasn't anywhere near the young man. Annabeth gave a brief nod, slightly green in the face while staring at the practical tower of empty plates Percy had amassed at his side, picking at her own plate with slight indifference and with a bit of repulsion.

"I'm right here you know," Percy glared at the Huntress, diligently wiping his face with a napkin as the waiters of the cabin took the plates with an air of indifference, they needed to re –stock anyways and buying everything from scratch would be easier than cataloguing the entire train again. "I'm hungry and that's that. Look at you two! You're wasting perfectly good food!"

Percy huffed and took off his jacket, placing it on top of his duffel, then brought up his legs on the table, laying back with his hands behind his head.

"How much money do we have left?" Percy inquired, still sketchy about the budget since they didn't make it to the previous train. Getting to Hollywood would be a lot harder with less money, so maybe he'd buy some old rust bucket truck and drive there instead. Those cars cost barely anything especially when you have all the cash on hand and on site, as far as his many dealings went Percy knew people would take direct cash over credit any time, even at lesser value.

Annabeth frowned at the laid-back teen, but it went away as she gave a sigh and replied.

"We're still within budget, the money we found in Medusa's lair helped." She said smoothly clipping away the length of the sentence and ending the conversation efficiently while handing her half-full plate to the waiter, ignoring the longing look Percy had shot at the plate, much to the amusement of a certain goddess.

'_I like her' _Aer commented thoughtfully, inside of Percy's head _'very astute, and right to the point! Exactly like m-'_

'_No one here' _Percy thought blandly, and the goddess slumped inside his head, he astutely ignored the goddesses dark murmurs and asked something that's been bothering him for a long time. _'How are you anyways? The blades are usable again but, I can't use them without your help.'_

Aer grumbled a bit but told him that she'd be able to manifest her powers once they get to California. Percy gave a yawn while mentally nodding to the goddess, he looked outside and was surprised to find the full moon already out…

He stared at it for a moment before shaking his head, and touching his suddenly itching shoulders tenderly… could it be?

No… he wasn't bitten…

The calmed the Son of Poseidon somewhat and he addressed the two girls.

"I'm going to my cabin and getting some sleep," The two girls blinked at him owlishly for a moment before looking outside, they seemed as surprised as he was at the sight of the full moon and the dusky sky, apparently the Huntress' vaulted perception wasn't as good as she would've wanted.

Besides the point however he simply moved out of the cabin, trusting the girls to find their own cabins. Sadly he wasn't worried about Annabeth, no, his worries stemmed from the huntress and her ineptitude with anything relatively modern.

He didn't envy the poor soul who'll one day have to teach her about computers once the gods begin to reflect more futuristic patterns.

As he moved out he stiffened suddenly as an almost sharp feeling of heat stabbed him through the shoulders, he gulped and opened the door carefully. Ignoring the Huntress' upturned eyebrow before walking briskly to his cabin, with his duffel and coat in tow. He reached his cabin within minutes, only then did he show his worries.

'_Aer?'_ Percy frantically whispered mentally, dropping the coat and duffle bag, as he took out his crowbar and placed it through the handle of the door, more for the protection of the others than himself if his assumption was right. Aer knew more about his body than he could ever hope to compare to, and she'll be able to answer his question.

'_This is an unexpected progression,' _ The goddess replied demurely, her goofiness gone and the cynical, planning side showing through fully with the new symptom, _'I did not expect you to contract this curse…hold on…'_ he felt the goddesses consciousness take over for a second before his own hands tugged at the neckline of his shirt, revealing three claw marks travelling down from his back, over his shoulder and onto his chest glowing intensely, a quick check with Aer's expert precision confirmed that the other shoulder had was glowing just as well.

'_This is odd… it seems the monster dust of the werewolf has fused into your skin…' _Aer released her hold upon his body and retreated into his mind, much more carefully than she would regularly. _'The summoning of the lightning strike a week ago must've fried enough werewolves to stain your wounds with the dust of the monsters, this is unprecedented… monsters can only reform when all their particles are together. We may have found a way to trap them…'_

'_In my body?' _Percy mentally shouted with distress but Aer just shrugged in his mind.

'_Would you rather they kill innocent people?' _Aer answered smugly, her point shutting up Percy both mentally and physically. _'Besides this also has benefits for us…'_

'_Benefits?' _Percy asked warily, his finely tuned survival instincts telling him to run away from the place as fast as possible, however due to the fact that the place he wanted to leave was technically part of him, he was pretty much screwed.

'_Yes…'_ The goddess voiced dramatically, Percy had the weirdest feeling the she was doing some of the weird poses she'd picked up on their trip to Japan a few years ago, _'Once we imprison all the monsters… and absorb their essences… we shall be able to conquer the worl-'_

'_Not happening.' _Percy replied blandly, kicking off his shoes and climbing the small ladder that led to the bunk above. There was a resounding crash in his mind as he knew that Aer must've inevitably slipped and fell face-first onto the floor again, after years of shooting down her ideas of world domination he already knew this was something minor that Aer was blowing out of proportion once again. _'So what's going to happen to my body?'_

'_Party pooper,' _The goddess pouted inside his head, he was sure had she been outside he would've felt some guilt, mainly because of the fact that when she pouted she changed forms into a cute 5 year old that just asked for a pony and gotten shot down with a harsh glare.

E.I. something that most men couldn't bear to see.

'_Aer…' _Percy asked tersely, getting impatient as he pulled up his duffle onto the nook, pulling out a worn out MP3 player and a set of headphones. _'Get to the point.'_

'_I don't know, Percy.' _ The goddess sighed, admitting defeat. _'The magic those knives replicate are the strongest ever created, only Zeus knows the full use of the Lightning Bolt and he's kept that a secret just like all the gods do with their objects of power. As far as I can see this'll just give you a few of their affinities, bloodlust, speed, and the like. Maybe if you absorb more…'_

'_Not happening, Aer.' _Percy snapped, his eyes narrowing and his resolve shone through, like hardened steel against Aer's whisperings of power. _'I will not abuse the knives just to gain power. If it all happens on chance, I'll accept it but I won't go around absorbing all the essences of all the monsters I find.'_

'_There's goes that noble side of yours again, Hero' _The goddess muttered as she seemed to settle down to rest as well inside his mind. _'I was beginning to worry all the dirty camp politics sucked it out of you…'_

'_Don't you mean "Hoping"?' _ Percy quipped with a small smile, the music already lulling him to sleep.

'_Sure I do, Hero… sure I do.'_

And with that the two fell deep asleep, the moon shining softly the window underneath them as the countryside passed them by as they have done hundreds of times together.

…

Zoe stared idly into the moon, already missing her post at her mistresses side, where all was simple.

No quests.

No bad memories of jerks.

No being forced to wear a Friday T-shirt…

At least she still had her boots… the son of Poseidon had at least given her the decency to keep her foot wear. Though judging by his own choice of footwear and the condition they were in he probably had approved of them and had not chosen to replace them for efficiency's sake.

When she was with the hunt she didn't have to deal with lurking monsters… she was the Hunter, never the prey, no matter how she told herself the chill she had felt when she was in danger was something she hadn't felt for such a long time…

It was fear, and that meant she had stagnated during her time with her mistress, becoming complacent under her goddess' care…

It didn't sit well with her.

In the old times she had slain the Gorgons so many times she had nearly lost count, only when America formed had monsters stopped reforming so much. Now the Gorgons, and even the Minotaur was reforming, something that hasn't happened in over two hundred years.

She gripped the rim of the trains smooth contours as the night sky and the wind blew past her. She'll have to get much stronger, or at least get as strong as she used to be. Her skills with the bow had atrophied, in the old day she would've been able to plant at least a dozen arrows into the Gorgons body within those few seconds, yet now she was only able to place one arrow into the tail to immobilize her.

She let her foot slip onto the side of the train carefully keeping a precarious seat upon the machine. Her gaze shifted to skies and at her goddess' most recognized symbol. Silently hoping for an answer to come through the heavens and relight the pyre of her old skills anew. With that thought she remembered the words of a barely century-year-old Artemis when the two of them were first forming the Hunters to cull the monsters that threatened mankind.

"I do not expect you all to be able to kill a Cyclops three fields away, I do not expect you to kill Hydras in perfect concert, I only expect, that with the immortality I have bestowed upon you all, that you will train until your fingers bleed from drawing the bow day and night until you are all confident enough to _surpass _my expectations."

As a forest neared the tracks a small smile formed on her lips as she willed the construct of a hunters bow to form within her hands. She took form on top of the speeding train and formed an arrow of silver. Ages past it had been a friendly competition for Greeks to ride chariots and fire at targets as they sped by, while the train was much faster than the chariots of ages past, she stood solid upon the moving object as trees began to line the far sides of the tracks.

She drew the bow.

And her aim was true.

As the moon shone brightly above her she promised herself that she would keep firing until her mistress' idiotic brother's chariot flew high into the sky above her head.

Then she will be satisfied 'till the following night.

…

Annabeth tossed the satchel onto the bed, and leapt onto the bed 6 feet above the floor with ease. She discarded the shirt and pants, pulling out a pair of light gray sweats and her orange t-shirt from camp before donning them. As she lay on the bed her mind raced with all the things that had happened in a single week.

All of it, however, revolved around the mysterious boy her age named Percy Jackson. He was the newest of her family, but may be the most cunning as well. Her cabin generally kept to themselves, but they kept profiles on every demigod, mostly for background information but more for manhunts that were required for any demigod that cracked under pressure. Percy Jackson, though, had no social security number, no birth certificate and even when they sent a picture to one of the older children of Athena in the FBI they found not a single shred of footage on him.

He was like a ghost, no past, no present it was as if he just appeared out of thin air like the heroes of old that appeared only in times of great need. She saw how he fought, he was honed to the finest edge, his mind didn't think only outside the box but used every facet of anything to help him in a fight. The creek ambush was brilliant, yet surprisingly traditional, they've been moving towards clever traps and tree ambushes but it took a newcomer to point out the strategic resources they've been blind to for years.

When he fought he was an unstoppable force, the one time she had faced him the shortcomings of her mother's gift to her as well as her own dependence on it was brought to bear. He tracked her movements by the dust that rose from her feet and small vibrations that each step made, things she didn't even know were possible to detect. When she made her move she was painfully disarmed and incapacitated, for the first time believing that the boy was above average in every way possible, and was quite likely the deadliest person in the entire camp.

She and her siblings compiled a dossier of sorts on the boy, devoid of everything from birth date to his blood type and filled only with the information they had gathered about him. Even before the revelation of his part in the prophecy whether he was a benefit to the camp or a great enemy was put squarely on the powerful boy's shoulders. He was hyper-alert, something that only experienced hunters gain after years in the wilderness, that was her downfall as well he had quipped that she shouldn't wear perfume of any sort in battle. He was a master with the blade, matching strikes with Luce the best swordsman the camp had seen in centuries, and when he had two knives he was nigh unstoppable. He was charismatic and made fast friends with everyone he met, he never made anyone hate him or give reason for it. He was, in layman's terms, the perfect hero.

And perfect scared her.

It took her years to gain all the friends she had, years of training to even start using her mother's gift to her in battle, she strove for quests and begged for years and years for one, even trying to join Luce on her own quest to retrieve the golden apples. Then he came, stronger, better, faster than anyone else. If she was the slow cultivation of a single grain of sand into a pearl, he was the piece of coal compressed in the hottest of the Cyclopes' forges into a diamond far beyond what she saw she could become.

It was true she didn't see herself even comparing to him, or even Luce, but she knew that she could try. She could be better, she could get smarter, she could lead her cabin and the camp into battle when the time came. She was sure of it and if that meant more years of training she would gladly give it. Annabeth wanted to be so good that her family would never feel pain, that she would be able to lead with strength and courage, that she'd make everything perfect.

As she drifted to sleep, she never knew that she had encountered her fatal flaw in her summarizations. She compared herself to the son of Poseidon not as an ally but as someone to surpass, she acted cold and deliberate around him because her flaw had been so ruthlessly brutalized in their first fight. She wanted to be better than him, better in fighting, better in making friends, better in making plans, better in displaying the cool intelligence he had shown when he meticulously made sure each person knew what to do and how to do it during the game. Her fatal flaw was _hubris, _pride and when pride was broken by the coming of something unsurpassable, Annabeth may just make mistakes that she will regret.

But that is for the future.

…

Zeus sat alone in the seat of power, of the vast marble atrium that housed the thrones of the 12 Olympians. The sheer size of the throne room was so large that had a mortal walked in, the throne's steps, alone, would have easily dwarfed a 3 story building.

While his throne still represented the image it had held thousands of years ago, composed of gold and marble. The others had changed with the times, Poseidon's was bow made of driftwood and was rough to the eyes but the god looked more at ease in it than anyone not able to sit for hours in fishing. Hera's kept the white and gold motif, but became a thin high-backed plush chair dotted with gold and with deep mahogany pillars and handles, Artemis' and Apollo's chairs hung from the tops one a made of silvery vines while the other was composed of gold inlaid with red cloth that hung and touched the floor. Hephaestus' throne was a simple slab of Celestial bronze that glowed dimly with fire, while Ares had a leather Lazy boy, with patchwork leather of disturbingly familiar color to that of the many colors of human skin. Hermes and Dionysus' thrones were reclining chairs as well, though Hermes' was much more modern and business-like compared to the black velvet, wine-stained monstrosity that was Dionysus'. Athena and Aphrodite kept the marble though Athena's thrones was simple, Aphrodite's was inlaid with gems. Demeter's chair was a rocking chair backed with thatched wicker.

As Zeus pondered over the reveal of Poseidon's son he couldn't help but reflect upon the changes his family had while he stayed the ever present ruler. They changed with the times as he led them towards the future, while he talked differently and wore different clothes change didn't come to his realm nearly as often as he would've liked, even his wife mellowed out greatly assuring the great depression, but he had kept his hardheadedness through all obstacles.

Percy Jackson was an enigma, until the day they all turned their sights on the weekly capture the flag games of their children he was never seen nor heard of. The way he looked though was a dead ringer for Poseidon, so much so that some of the gods wondered if Poseidon had found a way to duplicate himself. The messy black hair, pale skin, slim build and ocean-green eyes were exactly the same as the god's own, though the facial structure was more slim the high cheekbones and slightly elevated brow coupled with the narrow eyes made a fair difference, it was expected since the mother's features had to be taken into account as well.

He had played his cards solidly that evening feigning anger in full view of the other gods, save Artemis who's absence was disregarded due to the fact she had no children and Dionysus since he was at the camp. He threatened Poseidon who took it as solidly as he can, after a few harsh words he had told the other Olympians to leave him and his brother to 'talk'.

And talk they did.

He told him of his suspicions, and though it took a mighty amount of goading to get, that Hade's Helm of Darkness was missing with his lightning bolt and carefully instructed him to keep his trident safe from harm while build up his forces should an attack come to steal it. The thief undoubtedly planned for them to war against one another and stab them in their backs as they fought, when Poseidon asked why they not simply tell the other gods, he told him the only suspect was one of the other gods at this point and that they couldn't trust the others until they were able to weed out the one so easily influenced. They both agreed that feigned preparations for war was the best course of action, with massed forces they could easily overwhelm the enemy and it would seem as if they were playing into their enemies' hands.

It was a simple plan that left plenty of room for him to maneuver, Athena approved of it immensely when he had told it to her and she promised to look into any suspicious habits that any of the Olympians suddenly developed with Hestia's help, since the keeper of the Hearth was a gossip hound that put Aphrodite to shame.

She hid it well but the fact that she hung around any fireplace and heard anything around the fireplace would make the goddess very knowledgeable from politics to the best shows on television.

A truly terrifying power.

Hades was the wild card in the strategy though, he's been angry at Zeus ever since he killed his last wife and forced his children into hiding into the damned Lotus Casino that Dionysus' son managed after his Lotus fields were destroyed during the Civil War, when both sides decided that Lotus was too powerful of a poison for either side to have.

Hades' anger would most likely have negative effects on his actions and would most likely have him fight against working with him and Poseidon.

However… if he heard correctly from Hestia Poseidon's son is moving to 'confront' Hades about the whereabouts of his Master Bolt, even while they knew Hades didn't have it. His instincts stopped him from interfering though, both because of the new prophecy that the child had received and the ancient laws that stopped him or his brothers and sisters from interfering from their children's fates.

If he knew anything about his brother's children, they were sneaky, yet bold powerful, yet flexible, Poseidon's children made the best warriors out of all the Olympians while his made the best leaders with their charisma, and Hades' made the best supporters with their magic.

His thoughts wandered as he left the dreary thoughts of war and the possibility of death of a nephew he had yet to meet and the inevitable sorrow it would bring to Poseidon, and silently wondered how his still living child was doing.

His features and throne changed excessively turning more regal and powerful while the gold of his throne brightened to an almost blinding sight his hair straightened and his beard disappeared while his face leaned and tanned, looking older and younger at the same time.

For a moment he was Jupiter the Roman god of gods… but that disappeared just as fast as the thought and Zeus shook his head, he was the one who put forward the act that kept them separated from their children Roman and Greek, he should not be the one to break it.

But he could not help but wonder.. how would they act once they meet once more?

…

"The plan is going as you said my lord, the wind spirit has returned and they are approaching the Mother of Monsters soon, her attraction for magnificent architecture will undoubtedly lead them where she awaits…"

"Good… and the preparations for my return?"

"The Snake Queen has pledged her allegiance along with the Cyclops and the telkhines and empousi are scrounging up their forces, they are very eager for blood, my Lord Kronos."

"As I have expected, the child of Poseidon will undoubtedly defeat the Echidna, the plan may count on him arriving in the underworld but it would be best delay them so we may be able to retrieve the Master Bolt should they fail and the war starts, how goes the fool we have misled for our task?"

"He searches for them, waiting for an opportune moment to strike…"

There was a sigh of contentment and a sudden hissing sound.

"Percy Jackson," the voice cooed and there was an audible 'hurk' sound from the other side of the room. "How nice of you to drop by… but I believe you have heard enough of our plans. Leave us."

Percy gasped awake his heart beating faster than the time he almost fell off the ledge of a skyscraper in Dubai.

'_Aer…'_

'_I saw it, hero,' _ the goddess toned morbidly, _'war is coming, and we are woefully in the middle of it.'_

…

Sorry about the long wait, remember to review and so you get a chance to get sneak peek! It's much more valuable now XD.

10 reviews for continuation :3


	9. I Go Cliff Diving Sans Bungie Cord

The Lost Son

By Sage of Eyes

Mandatory-Due-To-Law-Disclaimer: I no own Percy Jackson and The Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus series.

A/N1: Can't think of anything to say…

A/N2: almost 200 reviews…. So proud…

…

I Go Cliff Diving Sans Bungee Cord.

…

He knew he should've suspected it, but he really hoped it wouldn't be true.

Ever since Percy had been to camp he noticed something… odd about each of his friends.

Clarisse had an odd tendency to stare at anything, not a thousand-yard stare either, he knew she was practically memorizing everything she saw, pretty scary since she stares into every single fight, memorizing fighting styles and probably making back-up plans should she face them in battle, Percy had mused.

Beckendorf was into VERY sharp objects, Percy had seen him dropping small steel balls on a Celestial Bronze knife he had sharpened once…

The steel ball was sliced half… scary stuff…

Luce was… well there really was way too many things that he could say about her, but she liked to be in control of things, whether that meant well or that she just wanted to be in control he never really knew her well enough for either.

And of course, keeping with the tradition, Annabeth was a total architectural nut job, as he recently found out.

Granted they could've just waited at the station, it just didn't seem to be an option for the blonde, with the proximity of the St. Luis Arch seemingly turning the normally stoic blonde strategist in a rabid fanatic that stared him down the moment he tried to reason with her that they could just stay at the station.

Percy had really thought that with her earlier blunder with the Gorgon, that the Hunter, Zoe, would support him and object to going to the Arch.

The fact that the immortal didn't seem to be able to keep herself from nodding off every few minutes probably accounted for her acceptance of Annabeth's plan and total disregard for him, though he would've liked to think that it had nothing to do with her hating men and more for the former reason.

Reasons like sleep deprivation, Percy could understand, personal feelings standing in the way of logical reasoning? Not so much, having very little ways in learning how to live with people in his short eleven years that consisted mainly of being ignored.

Granted he also has a goddess living inside him and talking to him most of the time, gives the boy some definite leeway in understanding people.

Of course it still meant he was still going to be dragged by and irate blonde to visit a huge arch that went nearly skyscraper high, with barely any assurance that they'd get back to their scheduled train in time, but he at least he didn't need to watch out for any invisible knife wielders at any point of the trip.

A reward's, a reward…

…but nothing could've ever made him wish that he would ever want to ride an elevator up a giant structure with Annabeth EVER again.

It was basically an earful after an earful after an earful of architectural data once they got onto the blasted steel contraption, that also happened to refuse to go more than 5 feet per second, much to the service man, manning the elevator's ire.

The only sort of happiness Percy could glean from the entire situation was the fact that Zoe was practically whispering death under her breath, right next to him very much irritated by the fact that of the 6 people on the elevator she was the one stuck next to the old lady with a Chihuahua that refused to keep her mouth shut.

Vindication is very fun, Percy surmised happily with Aer agreeing happily in his mind. After the scare of the monster dust turning him into a monster himself, they had awoken, surprisingly, at full power. Aer had told him it may be due the fact that lycanthropes were stronger during the full moon than at any other time, and with the fact that he kept the entire pack/legion of them in his body it was pretty well reasoned that he woke up refreshed and Aer had plenty of power to spare.

But when they finally got to the observation deck and the two girls went ahead, his luck abruptly ended.

"My, my dearie," The old woman whispered into his ear, "you smell very much like my son, care to tell how you did it?"

Percy blinked for a moment before he replied:

"Ah, sorry ma'am but I'm not wearing any deodorant, or cologne as of the moment." Percy paused for a moment before sniffing his shirt, "I haven't taken a shower in a day so that might be it, I'm afraid…"

"Nonsense," the woman tittered, and the dag by her side growled murderously, it may have been a trick of the eyes but Percy swore that he say flames emanating from the things mouth, "you smell JUST like Lycaon does!"

'_Percy get out the way!'_

'_Huh?'_

The woman and the dog burst, a rotund woman covered in scales and with eyes filled with hate thrust her clawed hands to grab his heart while the dog became a mixture between a goat, a snake and a lion.

'_The Chimera and it's mother, Echidna.' _Aer gasped, _'GET OUT THERE, PERCY!'_

Barely avoiding the woman's quick hands Percy grasped the pen on his shoulder and pulled, the cap staying on the strap as 4 feet of blazing bronze erupted into existence.

He was barely able to swing when the chimera's mouth opened and he was caught in the largest explosion he'd ever see in his life.

His ears popped, blood flowing freely, as he was smashed through the shatter-proof window panes.

He felt sharp pains all over his chest, his ribs cracking from the strain, in a moment of bizarre action Percy threw Riptide forward, and the ongoing flames stopped with a massive shriek following it but with most of himself already on fire.

For a moment the pain seemed to dull, for Percy to gain his perceptions.

Aer was screaming in the back of his head, and through the broken window he flew out of he saw the monstrous chimera dissipate with his sword stuck in its head. Arrows protruded out of the Echidna's torso, itself already turning in to dust as well.

But he was still falling, even as his coat was burning and saving his skin, he knew it would hurt.

And that was about when he hit the water.

Hard.

…

Zoe didn't know what to think.

It had all so happened so fast.

One minute Annabeth was rattling on and on about the Arch's structural qualities and the next there was an explosion and the boy that led their little quest was sent through a window.

Not good, not good at all.

She snapped to attention faster than any Olympic archer could possibly have done and unleashed a spray of arrows at the Echidna, silver arrows finding their marks in the legendary monsters neck and head.

Annabeth moved just as quickly, stabbing her knife right into the creatures torso.

If the arrows didn't kill it, it was certainly turning into dust now.

She dismissed the bow and snapped her fingers twice, her brow furrowing as she aimed more magic to the security cameras to change the footage inside. Monsters were one thing to deal with, mortal police were a different matter entirely.

As short–lived as they were, they tended to be very tenacious when they caught you.

Zoe rushed to the railing quickly, groaning at the implications of the damage on the National Landmark while she looked over where Percy fell.

She could not hide the smirk that passed through her face.

"So thou is lucky as well, Perseus" She grunted, moving to the elevator. "Come, Annabeth, we have a companion to collect."

"He's okay?" Annabeth asked with a frown, " That was a very long drop, and I doubt he got through the glass without hurting himself."

"He fell into water," Zoe replied simply pressing the elevator button "The bottomless pit will probably be better when he gets out than when he fell through."

"But how is that possibl-," Annabeth frowned wracking her head, right before the answer slapped her in the face. "He's a Son of Poseidon!" She exclaimed, "He'll heal in water!"

"Exactly," Zoe nodded, holding the elevator door as Annabeth entered, "All children of Poseidon heal in water, and there they can even challenge the gods in battle and win if their skill is sharp."

"Even the gods?" Annabeth asked in surprise.

"While the children of Zeus triumph and lord over mortal men, and the children of Zeus harvest the riches of the earth. Children of Poseidon enact fury upon all things, whether in war or battle. Poseidon is the eldest male Olympian, and took after their great-grandfather the most."

Annabeth frowned, she had never known any of this, and continued to listen to Zoe as the elevator speeded down.

"The seas are tumultuous one moment and calm the next, stormy one minute and gentle the other. The seas represent the last fragment of Chaos, from where all beings came from. Crushing in its depth, but light in its form. Massive, but easily held back. Unforgiving yet passive. The Ocean and all the gods who held it are powerful and are never forgotten, not a single god that controlled the ocean has ever been forgotten or faded in all of history."

Zoe took a breath.

"The children of Poseidon, embody chaos like no other. Their fates and the prophecies that center around them are muddled and vague beyond measure, and I have no doubt that if this Prophecy is centered around Perseus Jackson this great prophecy will be just as lopsided as all the prophecies that have been centered around Poseidon's children."

Annabeth gave a frown, not liking what she was hearing, Prophecies were supposed to guide not mislead Demigods.

"Whether the chaos surrounding him will help us or not, remains to be seen. Until his 16th birthday we can all only hold our collective breaths."

There was a ding on the elevator and surprisingly Percy was in front of them, ragged white cloak gone and holding three lustrous pearl in one hand and carrying his duffel bag in the other.

"I don't suppose you know what these are?" He grunted tossing the pearls to Zoe, who caught them without so much as breaking a sweat. "While my ribs were fixing themselves a Naiad handed them to me, couldn't really ask without my lung."

Zoe walked out and Annabeth followed, Percy fell in sep as they walked to the train station.

"They are escape pearls," Zoe mused, handling the oceanic green pearl with keen interest "It has been a lifetime since I have seen one of these, only your father can create them, and even then it take hundreds of years to cultivate from the single droplet of blood he sacrifices for it."

"They're drops of my father's blood?" Percy asked sickly, going slightly green. Annabeth going green as well. "Is that Sanitary?"

"Mortals." Zoe groused, rolling her eyes in distinct exasperation. "Poseidon gives these gifts to his children thrice in their lives. Seeing as how he gave you all three now he must know we are going into the underworld."

"So my dad's looking out for me?" Percy asked inquisitively, looking very curious. Off to the distance the train station was already in sight.

"Yes, thou can put it that way, Perseus Jackson." Zoe sighed, happily reminding herself to not bother with the mysterious hinting and just go for the simply answers. "Your father simply does not want you to stay in eternal damnation in your uncle's hands."

"Alright," Percy muttered, "That seems pretty nice of him, I better start sending him father's day presents then…"

…

I'm sorry for such a short chapter but I'm currently getting my affairs in order and Percy Jackson has pretty much made me rather depressed due to the lack of Percy moments making it hard to write for this series.

Updates will be irregular but I appreciate any reviews or advice you all can give me.


End file.
